Les Surprises de l'amour
by myvaughn-sark
Summary: Un petit retour en arrière, retour à l'épisode 13 de la saison 2. Et si le moment clé des SVS n'avait pas eu lieu? Si Vaughn et Sydney ne s'étaient pas réellement embrassés.Fic' totalment SSS.Chap 12 rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Russie, bâtiment du KGB.

Sark : Ce qu'Arvin Sloane vous paye, cela ne peut pas être assez. Considéreriez-vous venir travailler pour moi si cela signifiait sortir d'ici vivante ? Je crois que si vous preniez le temps d'écouter l'offre complète, vous pourriez réellement dire oui.

Sydney le regarde de haut en bas :

- Sydney : Vous êtes mignon, mais non.

Quelques mois plus tard, banque Crédit Dauphine, Lors Angeles.

Sydney remonte de la salle de torture où était son père, elle aperçoit Vaughn…

La chute du SD-6 signifiait qu'elle pouvait enfin vivre comme elle le voulait. Elle pouvait être enfin heureuse, elle allait enfin redevenir heureuse, épanouie avec un autre homme que Danny… Vaughn… l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître au fil de leur rendez-vous… de leur missions récentes.

Un regard. Il lui suffit d'un regard pour prendre son courage.

Vaughn se tourna complètement vers elle.

Elle marcha vers lui. Il marcha vers elle.

L'espace les séparant se réduisait à une vitesse incroyable. L'appel de leur corps se faisait plus pressant de part et d'autres de ce milieu imaginaire où leurs chairs allaient entrer en contact, où elles allaient pouvoir exprimer leur désir de chercher l'autre.

Leurs corps ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre que leurs bouches se joignirent passionnément, découvrant les lèvres de l'être qu'elle…

V : Attend, attend… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sydney le regarda en souriant, elle croyait qu'il voulait lui faire une blague qu'elle…

Seulement, le seul sentiment qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux, dans ces yeux verts fut un sérieux incommensurable parsemé d'incompréhension.

S : Vaughn… je… tu…

Sydney ne trouvait pas les mots pour expliquer l'envie qu'elle avait de l'embrasser de lui crier qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, trop longtemps… Elle n'osait pas levé la tête vers lui, affronter son regard qui lui montrerait qu'elle s'était lourdement trompé sur les sentiments qu'elle croyait lui avoir vu, qu'elle croyait réciproques.

Vaughn attendait toujours une réponse, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'agent double. Ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour lui. Elle l'avait embrassé mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il l'aimait ? Ce rapprochement entre eux, il ne le voyait que comme un rapprochement entre deux amis… AMIS.

- S : Avec la chute du SD-6, je croyais qu'on allait pouvoir être enfin ensemble… qu'on allait enfin pouvoir vivre… notre amour…

- V (plein d'incompréhension) : Quel amour ?

- S : Quel … ?

V (la regardant dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il disait la vérité): Syd, je suis avec Alice…j'ai… j'ai décidé de la demander en mariage demain…

Pour Sydney ce fut une multitude de poignards qui la traversèrent au même moment dans un seul but : la détruire, détruire le seul organe qui la faisait se sentir vivante ; détruire son cœur. A aucun moment elle ne put relever la tête, affronté l'homme qui en quelques secondes venait de détruire des mois de confiance, de bonheur… seulement lui ne le savait pas, lui il croyait que prise dans le feu de l'action elle s'était laissé emportée, lui il croyait… il croyait mal… très mal…et c'est ce qui faisait le plus souffrir Sydney, il croyait que c'était l'amitié qui animait la jeune femme… mais non… Sans qu'aucun mot ne fût prononcé, elle se détourna de lui et marcha vers la sortie de cet enfer. Ne pas trop marcher vite pour en pas qu'il croie que tu fuis, mais ne pas trop marcher lentement pour éviter qu'il croie que tu veux qu'il te retienne. C'est dans cet esprit… forgé par ce monde… que Sydney quitta les bâtiments du feu-SD-6.

Vaughn resta un moment les yeux rivés sur le dernier espace où il avait pu voir Sydney. Il n'entendit pas Weiss arrivait.

- W : Alors mec, tu en fais une tête !

- V : Non non.

- W : Attends le SD-6 a été anéanti et tu fais une tête comme si tu venais de voir un fantôme !

- V : Eric ! Je te dis que ça va !

- W : C'est bon ! Alors demain c'est le grand jour ?

- V…

- W: Mike?

- V: Hein? Quoi ?

- W : Demain c'est le grand jour ? Tu vas demander Alice en mariage ?

V : Ouais.

Devant le peu de conversation de son ami, Weiss quitta son ami pour aller fêter la destruction du SD-6 avec des gens qui voulaient faire la fête, autrement dit tous excepté Vaughn.

Pourtant, malgré l'événement qui était survenu la veille, Vaughn demanda tout de même en mariage Alice sereinement.

Comment ?

Il avait classifié l'attitude de Sydney comme celle d'une trop grande émotion entraînée par sa victoire contre ceux qui avaient détruits sa vie.

Des jours s'écoulèrent, des semaines passèrent, des mois se succédèrent tout changeait à l'exception de Sydney. Ce n'était plus Sydney Bristow que la CIA utilisait, mais c'était un automate, elle obéissait aux ordres au pied de la lettre, elle ne s'opposait pas à ses supérieurs, elle ne se servait plus de ses sentiments, elle faisait le parfait agent secret dont la CIA rêvait.

Vaughn, depuis son mariage, ne détenait plus rien qui aurait pu sauver Sydney. Son mariage l'avait complètement changé, ou alors c'était Sydney qui avait tout fait pour que Vaughn ne soit plus celui qui avait le pouvoir de l'aider. Ils continuaient leur collaboration, mais l'équipe choc qu'ils avaient été, ne transparaissait plus actuellement, c'était deux agents secrets qui travaillaient ensemble, l'osmose qui était avant, n'était plus que vent aujourd'hui.

Jack ? Il avait vu les changements qui s'opéraient chez sa fille, seulement, lui au contraire de Vaughn, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur sa fille depuis trop longtemps.

Fran et Will ? Eux non plus n'y arrivaient pas. Ils avaient vu la détresse de leur amie, mais toute leur tentative était vouée à l'échec, Sydney y participer sans vraiment y participer. Sortie au ciné, au resto, en boîte, faire du shopping avec Fran, courir avec Will, rien n'y faisait, ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver la Sydney enjouée du passé, la Sydney enjouée avant CE jour-là.

Au fur et à mesure, ils avaient abandonnés, ils avaient baissés les bras, ils avaient abandonnés Sydney à elle-même.

Sydney était seule, elle n'avait pas pu remonter la pente durant les premiers mois, mais maintenant elle se sentait prête… seulement elle n'avait plus personne pour l'aider. Ces mois de réclusion sur elle-même l'avait isolée de tout le monde, l'aide dont elle avait besoin n'était plus parmi ses proches. Qui alors ?… cela faisait 2 semaines qu'elle se posait la question, 2 semaines qu'aucune réponse ne venait germer dans son esprit jusqu'au moment où le sommeil la prenait.

Elle remontait la pente, doucement mais sûrement. Les missions qu'elle effectuait, l'aidait grandement. En effet, depuis la chute du SD-6, Kendall avait continué à envoyer Sydney en mission ne remarquant rien, aucun changement chez son agent.

Sydney en était soulagé. Manquer plus que les missions lui soient retirées.

Sloane. Sark. Rambaldi.

A chaque briefing, ces 3 noms ressortaient. Depuis que le SD-6 n'était plus, ils avaient été très actifs. Sloane avait rassemblé beaucoup d'œuvres de ce cher Rambaldi et Sark… « Comme un bon chien chien »… il l'avait suivi dans cette quête.

Sark.

Les dernières conversations qu'elle avait eues avec lui étaient : soit en rapport avec le contrat pour sauver la vie de Vaughn - à ce moment-là elle était prête à aider à tuer quelqu'un pour lui- soit en rapport avec le fait qu'elle vienne travailler avec lui, changer radicalement de camp.

Après réflexion, Sydney remarqua qu'il essayait à chaque fois de la rallier à lui…

Un sentiment bizarre envahie Sydney à l'évocation de cette conclusion. Seulement, elle n'avait plus personne à qui en faire part…

BIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

- S : Oui ça va ! J'ai compris !

Le radio réveil valsa contre le mur et se fracassa dans un bruit sourd.

S : « _Encore un ! Je crois que je vais devoir investir dans le marché des radios réveil… »_

Après un réveil difficile, Sydney trouva le courage de se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En chemin, elle se remémora sa nuit. Comme toutes les nuits depuis de nombreux mois, elle ne trouvait que tard le sommeil. Seulement cette fois-ci, ni Vaughn, ni la CIA, ni le SD-6 n'en était la cause. Sark. Son attitude, l'analyse qu'elle en avait faite la décontenançait quelque peu. Elle avait mal dormi à cause de lui, de ce… cet assassin… ce manipulateur… ce gosse… il lui avait gâché sa nuit. Même quand il était pas là, il fallait qu'il em les gens, dans leur rêves qui plus est !…

Fran : Salut Syd ! Alors bien dormi ?

S : « _Très bien ! Y a juste un gamin de 24ans qui adore torturer qui est venu me voir ! »_

- S : Comme un bébé ! Et toi ?

- F : Très bien ! Tiens je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner !

- S : Oh Fran ! T'es un amour !

- F : C'est rien! (l'embrassant sur la joue) Je te laisse, je dois aller ouvrir le restaurant. Bye. Passe une bonne journée.

- S : Toi aussi.

La porte se referma et Sydney put ôter son masque. C'était la même rengaine tous les matins. Elle devait paraître enjouée et elle l'était, jusqu'à ce que la fameuse porte se referme. Laissant une Sydney seule.

Petit à petit, elle redevenait la Sydney Bristow d'antan… seulement elle devait encore et toujours porter un masque. Tout cacher : son désespoir, sa tristesse, son malheur ; ne montrer que son bonheur

S : « _Un faux bonheur oui… un bonheur illusoire ! »_

Ce bonheur, un jour elle le retrouvera. Il lui restait néanmoins un long chemin avant de l'atteindre… mais elle le parcourra et elle atteindra enfin le bonheur, le plaisir d'être enfin heureuse, et à ce moment-là

S : « _Bas les masques !_ »

Et le monde pourra enfin voir la vrai Sydney Bristow : une femme heureuse.

S _" ... retrouvé enfin le bonheur auquel j'aspirais..."_

Mais pour le moment, elle devait le reconstruire, elle entrait à la CIA.

Quelques petits sourires par-ci, quelques petits bonjours par-là, Sydney se dirigeait avec hâte à travers les couloirs de la CIA vers son bureau. Un des rares endroits où elle se sentait le mieux.

Elle ne put profiter du repos que quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

TOC TOC

- S : Oui entrez !

- V : Hey Syd ! Ca va ?

- S (souriante… « _quelle focu je suis !_ ») : Bien et toi ?

- V : Ca va ! Oh ! On a un briefing dans 15 min.

- S : Nouvelle mission ?

- V(attristé) : J'en ai bien peur.

- S : Tu n'as pas l'air réjoui ?

- V : Alice (Sydney baisse les yeux) n'aime plus trop que j'aille sur le terrain surtout depuis…

- S (« _non ne pose pas la question !_ ») Depuis que ?

- V : Depuis qu'elle est enceinte. (grand sourire) Je vais être papa !… Et elle veut pas que son enfant grandisse sans père et je la comprend, c'est trop dur…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

S (« _perdu… à jamais perdu…_ ») Je suis contente pour toi, pour vous ! Félicitations !

V : Merci. Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois heureuse pour moi… j'espérais que ce qui s'était passé le soir de la chute du SD-6 était passager… et c'est la cas… j'ai eu peur.(sourire chaleureux) Je te laisse à tout à l'heure !

S : « _Quel salop !Je… C'était pas passager…je… »_

Sydney éclata en sanglots. La vie était vraiment injuste avec elle. Elle avait réussi à mettre au fin fond de son esprit cette soirée-là et lui.. en quelques secondes il la lui rappelle.

S »_Non Syd il faut que tu reprenne ! Bordel tu vas pas être comme ça à chaque fois qu'il te parle de sa vie personnel !… Non ne pas retomber ! Syd, t'es un agent, t'es forte ! Bordel !… Mais ça fait tellement mal !… Il faut que je me reprenne, je peux pas tomber en ruines à chaque fois qu'il me parle, qu'il… Non ! Il faut que je sois insensible… de glace… comme Sark quoi !… Non non non non non ! Je vais pas copier Sark tout de même !Il a torturé Will… il… c'est Sark quoi ! »_

Sydney jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 8h45. Il était temps qu'elle aille au debriefing sinon Kendall allait encore lui passer un savon. Elle quitta à regret son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle à travers les différents couloirs.

A des kilomètres de la jeune femme, un jeune homme aussi se dirigeait vers la salle où son patron l'attendait pour lui donner une nouvelle mission.

J : « _Je me demandes si la CIA va envoyer l'agent Bristow_ (un sourire sadique se dessina)_… que je lui fauche une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle était venue chercher sous son nez. »_

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt trois, de son air arrogant, il entra dans la pièce. Une personne ne le connaissant pas aurait vu entrer un jeune homme au visage angélique, pur. Mais la vérité était tout autre. L'homme qui l'attendait était aussi angélique que Sark.

A(comme Arvin Sloane) : Mr Sark ! Je commençais à penser que vous ne vouliez pas de cette mission !

J : Vous savez que j'adore me faire désirer.

- K : Nous n'attendions plus que vous agent Bristow.

Sydney s'assit sous le regard pesant de Vaughn, Jack, Weiss, Dixon et même Marshall qui était arrivé avant Sydney, ce qui était rare venant de sa part.

Kendall actionna la vidéo laissant apparaître une photo de parchemin.

Sloane esquissa un sourire et lui tendit une feuille.

- K : Ceci est la photo d'un parchemin. Je pense que tout le monde a dû comprendre ; il a été écrit par Milo Rambaldi. Ce parchemin est exposé au musée de Poitiers depuis ce matin. D'après ce que les analystes ont pu en déduire des autres pages du livre, ce parchemin est d'une grande importance.

A : Sur cette photo se trouve celle d'un parchemin. Il m'est très précieux, c'est un parchemin manquant dans le livre de Milo Rambaldi. Il est dit qu'elle nous fera la révélation d'un élément important. Vous…

- S : Quel importance ?

J : Lequel élément ?

A : Vous n'avez pas à le savoir…

- K : Vous le saurez en temps et en heure.

Sydney s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Et voilà. Un secret de plus qu'elle n'apprendrait que dans deux possibilités :

. qu'il révèle quelque de très infime.

. que l'information trouvé serve pour une mission.

Elle, elle ne servait qu'à aller chercher l'objet de Rambaldi au risque de sa vie et le donnait à la CIA.

« _Comme un toutou qui suit son maître »_, elle se rappela cette phrase qu'elle avait dite à Sark lorsqu'il avait été recruté au sein du SD-6. Cette réplique cinglante pouvait maintenant s'appliquer à elle. En fait non, elle s'était toujours appliqué à elle. Elle allait chercher des objets et les ramenait à son patron comme un toutou ramène à son maître un morceau de bois.

Sark ne laissa rien paraître mais intérieurement il commençait à en avoir marre de faire le toutous, d'aller chercher ce que désirent Sloane sans pouvoir savoir à quoi ça va servir, ce que cela pouvait révéler, en quoi ça l'aidait. Non, jamais rien. Juste un simple « merci » et un « vous pouvez disposer ». Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, il n'était pas encore assez célèbre dans le milieu pour pouvoir abandonner un chaperon, enfin un collaborateur pour bosser seul !

A : Vous irez à Poitiers, là-bas, il y a un musée où est entreposé ce parchemin. Je voudrais que vous le voliez pour moi.

- K : Agent Bristow vous partez ce soir pour Poitiers où vous cambriolerez un musée. Pour…

Sydney hocha la tête. Vaughn était perplexe.

V : Monsieur ? La CIA va cambriolé un musée ?

K : Oh ! J'avais peut-être oublié de vous dire quelque chose. Le musée appartient à un revendeur d'œuvre d'art volé. Dont ce parchemin fait partie.

Vaughn fut satisfait de sa réponse car il se rassit plus confortablement dans son siège.

K : Donc, pour tout ce qui est technique, Agent Bristow, vous irez voir Marshall.

Sydney acquiesça.

K : Le briefing est terminé.

Sans qu'elle ne prononça aucun à l'adresse d'une des personnes présentes, elle sortit de la pièce et de dirigea vers le bureau de Marshall.

Sark ne fit qu'acquiescer et sortit sans un mot.

J « _Et voilà. Encore une mission pour ce cher Sloane. »_

S « _Et voilà. Encore une mission pour cette chère CIA. »_

Après être passé chez Marshall, Sydney passa chez elle, préparer ses affaires. Sur la porte du frigo, Fran avait laissé un mot à son attention.

« _Je rentrerais tard ce soir, ne m'attend pas. »_

Avant d'oublier, Sydney prit son portable et laissa un message sur la boîte vocal de son amies pour l'informer qu'elle partait en voyage d'affaire.

Et voilà, malgré le fait d'avoir toujours ses deux meilleurs amis, Sydney était toujours et encore seule. Maintenant elle le voyait. Avant elle se faisait l'illusion d'être entouré, mais en fait non, Fran et Will ne sont plus vraiment ses amis. Bien sûr elle se confiait à eux, bien sûr elle pouvait faire des sorties, mais elle ne leur disait pas tout, elle leur cachait la moitié de sa vie, elle leur cachait une partie d'elle : l'agent Sydney Bristow. Si dans sa vie de femme elle n'avait plus de réels amis, alors qui dans sa vie d'espionne pouvait-elle considérer ainsi ? Il y avait Vaughn, mais depuis son mariage elle ne le considérait plus que comme un coéquipier, rien de plus rien de moins. Il y avait Dixon et Marshall mais eux bien qu'elle les considérait bien plus que comme des coéquipiers, elle en se voyait pas leur parlait de ses problèmes personnels, de Vaughn, de son amour pour lui, de ses réflexions sur eux, sur elle, sur Sark, sur sa vie…

Elle avait fait le tour de ses proches… et la conclusion qu'elle en fit ne fut pas brillant : aucun véritable ami.

Quand Sark rentra chez lui, cette même après-midi, il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait, ni même un mot sur la porte du frigo. La solitude il la connaissait et il ne s'était jamais voilà la face. Il avait appris à aimer cette solitude. Les seuls personnes qu'il côtoyait, était des relations professionnelles. Sauf une fois. Une seule fois il avait eu plus que des rapports professionnels avec quelqu'un . Allison. Allison Doren. Il l'avait connu par un contact. Il était alors à la recherche de quelque chose et son contact lui avait dit qu'Allison pourrait l'y aider. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait équipe avec quelqu'un. Au cours de la mission, il avait admiré son efficacité, son talent, mais aussi la façon de rester aussi froide en effectuant la mission, en tuant. Il avait adoré ça. Sark, grâce à son charme naturel, avait pu coucher avec Allison. Au début, leur relation n'était que purement physique, seulement, encore novice dans le maniement des masques impassibles et des refoulements de sentiments malgré sa formation du projet Christmas, il était tombé amoureux d'Allison. Il avait eu un semblant de bonheur… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse tuer en mission. A ce moment-là, son cœur devint pierre, Sark avait adopté un masque et une telle carapace qu'aucun sentiment ne pouvait forcer. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il n'avait plus d'attache, plus d'amis, plus personnes…

Chacun d'un côté de la planète, Sydney et Sark firent leur sac et prirent leur avion pour Poitiers.

22h25.

La relève allait bientôt prendre place. Sydney se dirigea vers la porte arrière du bâtiment. Sur les deux possibilités d'entrée dans le musée, la CIA avait opté pour celle-là. Celui lui évitait de devoir grimper au mur (nan nan pas aux rideaux !).

22h30.

Le changement de garde se mettait en place. Sydney avait débranché la caméra de surveillance et l'alarme de la porte arrière. Elle entra sans qu'aucun garde ne la voit. Elle se trouvait dans la partie préhistorique du musée. Plusieurs crânes était exposé, ainsi que des squelettes d'aurochs.

S : Basecamp ici mountainer. Je suis dans la place.

V : Ok mountainer. Prenez le couloir à votre droite.

Elle s'y enfonça. Le couloir était illustré de tableaux. Chaque couloir devait représenter une époque. Ce couloir était celui de l'époque Contemporaine (bon ok si je me goure que quelqu'un me le dise car je ne m'y connais pas du tout en époque que ce soit en littérature, en peinture ou autre…lol). Elle n'aurait pas été en mission, Sydney aurait bien aimé s'arrêter pour les contempler.

S « _Note : faire un tour à Poitiers pendant les prochains congés._ »

Les tableaux avaient tout de même captivés l'attention de Sydney car au détour d'un couloir, elle fut attaqué par un garde. La surprise des attaques du garde donna à celui-ci l'avantage durant quelques secondes. Mais lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, il fut KO en seulement 3 secondes.

« _Au moins, j'aurais fait mon effort physique de la journée ! »_

Sydney devenait de plus en plus sarcastique au fil du temps.

V : Mountainer, la salle se trouve sur votre gauche.

Suivant les dire de Vaughn, elle entra dans la salle.

Le parchemin se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il était posé sur un socle enfermé dans une sorte de cage en verre. Sydney s'approchait de l'objet quand une ombre se dessina à l'embrasure de la porte opposé.

: Sydney !Quel plaisir de vous voir ici.

S : Sark.

J : Heureux que vous vous souveniez de moi.

S : Comment vous oubliez ?

J : Mais je ne veux pas que vous m'oubliez. Alors cette fois-ci, vous œuvrez pour l'oncle Sam ?

S : Et vous pour Sloane à ce que je vois.

J : Faut bien subvenir à ses besoins. Et pis, Sloane doit mieux payer que l'oncle Sam !

S : Assoiffé par l'argent maintenant ? Vous vous diversifiez dites-moi !

Les deux espions, durant leur petit dialogue amicale, s'était rapproché du parchemin. Sark et Sydney était prêts à se battre.

J : Je vois que nous n'allons pas régler cette affaire autour d'un thé.

S : Je n'aime pas le thé de toute façon.

J : Vous ratez quelque chose. Le thé a…

S : Ce n'est pas que cette conversation me dérange mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie de me faire attraper alors…

Sans laisser à Sark le temps de répliquer elle l'assena d'un coup de pied, enchaînant avec un bon uppercut qui frappa Sark au menton. La rapidité de Sydney augmenta le temps de réaction du jeune homme. Il reprit tout de même du poil de la bête. Les coups de pieds, les coups de poings et autres coups s'enchaînèrent avec rapidité et agilité. Soudain, Sark d'un balayage mit Sydney au sol et avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, il s'assit à cheval sur Sydney.

Sydney était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cette position. Ce n'est pas qu'avoir sur elle un homme lui déplaise, qui plus est beau garçon, assez musclé sans être « musclor » et il était intelligent. Mais il restait tout de même Sark !

Sark, quand à lui, il croyait que cette position dégoûtait Sydney, à cette pensée il affichait un sourire arrogant mais néanmoins triomphant. Ce sourire même que détestait Sydney.

S : Dégagez de là Sark !

J : Vous n'êtes pas bien là ?

S : …

J (voyant que même si elle ne disait rien, son visage exprimait tout sa colère) : Nous avons déjà travailler ensemble.

S : Et alors ?

J : Je renouvelle mon offre. Venez travailler avec moi. (sensuellement) Je vous offrirais TOUT ce que vous voulez.

Le visage de Sydney se tendit. Au contraire de la dernière fois, elle ne savait que répondre, autrefois elle avait quelque chose pour laquelle se battre : Vaughn. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que son existence à sauvegarder. Pourquoi ne prendrait-elle pas une autre voie où elle pourrait trouver un but ? Où elle pourrait trouver un bonheur auquel elle aspire? Mais… elle collaborerait avec un terroriste… avec le « mauvais » côté.

Sark était perplexe. L'attitude de Sydney le surprenait. Sydney paraissait considérer sa proposition sérieusement. Pourtant il croyait qu'elle était loyale à la CIA

J « _Eh ! c'est moi qui ait ma loyauté très flexible ! »_ (sorry j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)

Et le fait qu'elle puisse envisager son offre était pour lui quelque chose.. d'inimaginable.

- S : Je…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

S : Je… (commençant à sourire) j'y réfléchirais au calme.

Sark eut un geste de recul pour montrer sa surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-elle vraiment dit qu'elle allait réfléchir ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… lui qui lui disait ça pour la taquiner, l'énerver…

Sydney, elle, utilisa à son profit la surprise de sa réponse pour se dégager du jeune homme.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus Sydney sous lui, Sark s'étala la tête en avant sur le sol.

Sydney jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si Sark allait bien. Elle le vit bouger. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé.

Elle se dirigea vers le pupitre où était placé le parchemin. Elle était sur ses gardes, bien qu'elle regardait si Sark allait l'attaquer pour avoir l'objet, elle savait très bien qu'il était redoutable, surtout quand cela concernait Rambaldi.

Elle atteignait la sortie sans que Sark n'ai essayé de l'empêcher. Elle jeta un dernier regard dans son dos pour voir ce que manigançait Sark.

Il la regardait partir. Cela perturba Sydney. Le néant représentait les pupilles bleus de Sark… il n'y a pas de vie dans le néant… c'était ce que Sark voulait croire… ce qu'il voulait que les autres croient. Mais à ce moment-là, de l'incompréhension, de la surprise, un mélange de tous les sentiments d'incertitude avait pris place dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Il pensait qu'elle allait l'arrêter, là qu'il était désemparé devant elle, elle pouvait l'arrêter sans problème. Elle l'observait seulement. Il sentit ses yeux marrons percer, mettre à nue ses propres yeux bleus… Elle lisait en lui, elle lisait dans quel état il était en ce moment même.

Chacun des deux espions s'observait, chacun étonné par l'autre, par son attitude…

Sydney sortit de la pièce laissant Sark seul dans la pièce.

Sydney était dans l'avion qui la ramenait à Los Angeles. La mission qu'elle venait à peine de terminer occupait entièrement son esprit ; Sark occupait son esprit.

Sark conduisait à travers la France en direction de la Suisse. Sa dernière mission l'intriguait ; Sydney l'intriguait.

8h. Aéroport de Los Angeles.

Sydney descendait à peine de l'avion, qu'elle aperçut 5 agents qui l'attendait. Dès qu'elle fut à leur hauteur, ils l'encerclèrent pour la diriger où ils voulaient. L'un des hommes se pencha vers elle

H : Nous faisons partis du DSR… nous vous escorterons jusqu'au bureau de la CIA.

S : Pourquoi ?

H : Pour nous assurer de la protection du parchemin.

S (ironique) : La confiance règne…

Ils la firent montés dans leur voiture de fonction.

Après 10min de voyage, ils arrivèrent dans les bureaux de la CIA. Tous les agents présents se retournèrent au passage des 6 agents. Sydney étaient toujours entourés des 5 hommes du DSR. Ils étaient devenus le centre d'attention de toute la CIA. Kendall, suivis de Jack et de Vaughn, s'avança vers le groupe arrivant.

S : Je peux savoir pourquoi à mon arrivée j'ai eu droit à ce cher comité d'accueil ?

K : Calmez-vous agent Bristow. Langley a donné la priorité au DSR pour examiner ce document.

S : M…

B( comme Bristow –sont chiant d'avoir tous les même initiales ! lol-) : Toutes nouveautés nous seront communiqués immédiatement. Nous n'avons juste à attendre.

S : Attendre ? J'ai pas failli me faire tuer par Sark pour juste attendre que des bureaucrates fassent des recherches que Marshall aurait été tout aussi capable de faire !

K : Attendez, vous avez dit qu'il y avait Sark ?

S : Oui.

V : Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

S :…

K : Debriefing dans 5min !

Sark gara sa voiture et coupa le contact. Après une bonne dizaine d'heures de route, il était enfin arrivé. A peine avait-il fermé la porte de sa décapotable, qu'il sentit plusieurs présences derrière lui.

J : Que se passe-t-il ?

H : Mr Sloane désire vous voir immédiatement avant que vous ne montiez dans votre chambre.

J : Ai-je l'habitude de me reposer avant de lui donner les objets qu'il veut ?

L'homme ne dit rien mais fit signe à Sark de le suivre. Sark soupira.

J « _Dommage que ce soit un homme de main à Sloane… »_

Un petit sourire sadik se dessina sur son visage.

La pièce où se trouvait Sloane était assez spacieuse. Une aura émanait de celle-ci. Son propriétaire était un homme de très bon goût. Il avait dû choisir soigneusement chaque éléments de la pièce, donnant une certaine harmonie à la pièce, à la fois chaleureuse et froide. Un tel contraste était le maître mot de Sloane.

A : Mr Sark. Comment s'est passé cette mission ?

J : Tout a été parfait…

A : Très bien.

J : Pour la CIA.

A : Que s'est-il passé ?

J : En descendant des conduits d'aération je me suis retrouvé à l'opposé de là où je devais me retrouver. Soit en dit en passant, la pièce aurait mieux fait l'affaire pour le parchemin que dans celle où il se trouvait, mais ce n'est pas moi qui fait la décoration du musée…

A : Venez-en au fait s'il vous plaît, je croirais entendre Marshall…

J(se renfrognant) : Quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce du parchemin, il n'était plus dans la cloche et Sydney sortait de la pièce. Je me suis élancé à sa poursuite… mais elle a disparut… elle doit être la descendante de David Copperfield.

A : Vous pouvez disposer.

J : « _Qu'est-ce que je hais cette phrase… »_

J : Pendant ces prochains temps, vous auriez besoin de moi ?

A : Non.

J : Je vais m'absenter pendant un moment.

A : Pour ?

J : Je m'absente seulement, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et alla chercher des affaires.

Sloane le regarda partir, un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants.

Quand Sydney rentra, elle trouva Fran occupait à cuisiner.

F : Bonjour ma chérie ! Tu as passé un bon séjour à…

S : New York. Et oui ça va, quelque peu troublant, mais il n'était pour une fois pas trop ennuyeux.

F : Troublant ?

S : Un… homme m'a fait une proposition…pour me recruter… et quand je l'ai envoyé sur les roses… son expression m'a gênée. Ce n'est rien, et toi ?

F : Oh moi ça va ! Au restaurant tout baigne, donc je me plains pas ! Oh j'ai pas pu te dire !

S : Quoi ?

F : J'ai confié le restaurant à Monica pendant 2 semaines…

S : Mais pourquoi ?

F : Je prends des vacances pour décompresser…

S : On part où ?

F : Comment ça ?

S : Mon patron m'a donné 2 semaines de congés… forcés.

Flash-back

K : Le debriefing est terminé. Oh, Agent Bristow !

S : Oui ?

K : Vous avez 2 semaines de congés. Voilà.

S : Attendez ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de congés…Monsieur. Je peux assurer les mission !

K : Ce n'est pas l'avis…

S : L'avis de qui ?… Papa !

B : Sydney, ces semaines de vacances te feront le plus grand bien.

S : Mais…

K : Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tous vos accès au bureau ou à tout ce qui se rattache à la CIA vous seront inaccessible durant ces 2 semaines ! Au revoir et bonnes vacances.

Fin du flash-back

F : C'est super ma chérie ! Attends !

Elle sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle revint avec une pile monstrueuse brochures de voyage.

S (morte de rire) : Fraaaaaaaaaan…

F (s'installant sur le canapé) : On perd pas une minute on choisit la destination et on part très vite ! Je veux pas que ta banque te rappelle ! Il manquerait plus que ça !

S : « _Tu peux en être sûr de ça… »_

Sydney rigola et se mit à regarder toutes les brochures que Fran avait.

Au bout de quelques heures de recherches et de fous rires, elles avaient réussi à ne devoir choisir qu'entre deux destinations : l'île Maurice et la Nouvelle Calédonie.

W : Salut les filles !

F : Will ! Notre sauveur ! Ile Maurice ou Nouvelle Calédonie ?

W : Hein ?

S : En voyage ? On part en voyage mais on hésite entre les deux !

W : Veinarde !

F : Will !

W : Oui bon c'est bon ! La Nouvelle Calédonie mes jolies !

S : Tu peux pas venir ?

W : Eh non ! Je suis nouveau au journal, ils vont pas me donner des vacances comme ça…

En deux temps, trois mouvements Fran avait réservé le club de vacance, acheté les billets et préparé le voyage.

F : Regarde Sydney ! La vue que le club offre ! La piscine ! Le…

S (morte de rire): Fraaaan… on a choisit ce club pour ça !

Depuis qu'elles avaient décidés d'aller en vacances ensemble, Sydney redevenait de plus en plus proche de Fran. Cela n'avait jamais été possible avant. Avant quoi ? Avant Sark…

F : Syd ?

S : hum… quoi ?

F : Tu m'as écouté ?

S : Non désolé, je réfléchissais…

F : Syyd, arrête de penser à la banque !

S : J'y pense plus ! Je pensais à…

H : Bonjour Messieurs-dames et Mesdemoiselles. Tout d'abord je vous souhaite la bienvenue au club 47 et j'espère que vous allez passer un bon séjour en notre compagnie. Je me présente : David Dersand. Je suis l'organisateur des activités du club pour ceux qui s'y sont inscrits… c'est-à-dire vous tous… ah ah ah…hum… Donc vous allez devoir passer 2 semaines ensemble… et une des règles première de ce club… pas de groupes où tout le monde se connaît !(il rigola)

Tout le monde le regarda comme si c'était un fou. Sydney eut une pensée pour Marshall

S « _La prochaine fois que je vois Marshall, je le bénie !… »_

D (l'organisateur): Donc en vue de cette règle, nous faisons des groupes de 3.

Il répartit ainsi différentes personnes ensemble. 12 personnes étaient réunis en 4 groupes. Il ne restait plus que deux jeunes filles et un jeune homme.

D : Eh bien Mesdemoiselles, je crois que vous allez faire amis-amis avec notre habitué… Mr Julian MacCallister.

Le jeune homme blond se retourna vers les jeunes filles. Deux yeux bleus contre quatre yeux marrons. Un homme face à deux femmes.

S : « _Sark… »_

J : « _Sydney… »_

F : « _Il est pas mal… »_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

F : Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Fran ! Et mon amie Sydney !

J : Heureux de vous rencontrer Mesdemoiselles.

F (bas à Sydney) : Et galant en plus ! (à Sark) merci.

Sark se tourna vers Sydney

J : Vous avez l'air bien silencieuse mademoiselle Sydney.

S : (avec un sourire de focu) : Mais appelez-moi Sydney.

J (lui rendant son sourire) : Appelez-moi Julian alors.

S : « _Je vais le tuer… je vais le tuer… »_

J : « _Quel ironie du sort… Je pars pour l'oublier… et voilà que je vais passer mes vacances avec elle… »_

D : Bon pour faire plus ample connaissance, vous avez quartier libre pour la journée ! Mais demain… les activités commencent !

Sydney se tourna vers Fran… mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Sark.

S (bas pour que seul Sark l'entende) : Nous allons devoir passer deux semaines ensemble… nous allons devoir se prendre au jeu… mais ne vous approchez pas de Fran…

J : Voyons Sydney… comme vous le dîtes je vais devoir passer mon temps avec vous… je vais apprendre à connaître votre chère amie à qui vous tenez tant…

S : Espèce de…

F : Sydney ! Julian ! Un resto pour ce soir ?

J(sous le regard assassin de Sydney ) : Volontiers… nous apprendrons mieux à nous connaître ainsi.

F : Syd ?

S (avec un sourire de focu) : C'est une bonne idée, Julian vous allez nous racontez qui vous êtes, ce que vous faîtes, pourquoi…

Sark lui répondit en souriant.

J » _Je vais la tuer…non Julian calme-toi… calme… »_

Le soir. 20h.

Sark avait réservé une table pour trois. C'était un restaurant chic, un cinq étoiles. L'intérieur reflétait l'ambiance romantique du restaurant. Les tables permettaient une grande intimité pour les couples qui venaient dîner.

Sark était installé seul à une table. Autour de lui, des couples dînaient en tête à tête autour d'une chandelle.

Il reporta son attention sur sa chandelle. Ce ne sera pas un dîner en tête à tête. Juste un dîner avec une jeune femme très charmante et une autre femme incroyablement belle et attirante… sa pire ennemie.

A peine eut-elle franchit le seuil du restaurant que Sark se détourna de la chandelle pour fixer son regard sur l'entrée.

Deux femmes étaient arrivés.

On les déshabilla de leur manteau sous le regard attentif de Sark. Alors que Fran parlait au maître d'hôtel, Sydney se retourna vers la source du regard qu'elle sentait sur elle, qu'elle sentait la déshabillant. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux bleus d'un jeune homme. Sark. Chacun d'eux essayait de déchiffrer l'expression de l'autre. L'un voulait savoir dans quel but il était présent ; l'autre, trouvait les réponses aux doutes dont il était emparé.

Un mur s'interposa entre leur deux regards.

Fran.

Elle passait devant Sydney pour rejoindre la table où se trouvait Sark.

Sydney s'était détournée.

A leur arrivée, tel un gentleman qui se respecte, Sark se leva et accueillit les deux jeunes femmes comme il se doit.

J : Bonsoir Fran… Sydney.

F : Bonsoir Julian.

S : Bonsoir.

F : Désolé pour notre retard, mais Sydney a mis beaucoup de temps à se préparer… (elle crut bon de rajouter) elle qui d'habitude est si rapide.

S : Fran…

J : Je pourrais croire que vous ne vouliez pas me voir (son sourire éternellement sadik s'accroche à son visage)

S (ironique): « _Comment a-t-il deviné ?… »_

J : Ou alors, je vous plaît énormément…

Sydney se raidit instantanément. Elle le jugea de haut en bas, pour ajouter ensuite :

S : Vous êtes mignon.. mais non merci.

F (voyant que la conversation commençait à dériver) : Julian… je vous que vous avez déjà commandé…

J : Du vin oui… Château Pétrus 1962.

F : Très bon en effet.

S : Représentant l'année de fin des… tortures… en Algérie.

F : Sydney !

J (comprenant à quoi elle faisait référence et le pourquoi du comment) : Non ce n'est rien. Il ne faut jamais taire des événements de la faiblesse humaine.

S : Bien sûr.

F : Julian… d'où venez-vous ?

Elle avait vu que la conversation prenait un tour dramatique qui allait gâcher leur soirée. Elle était une bonne fêtarde quand même ! Elle allait pas les laisser plomber la soirée pour une cause totalement inconnue.

Pour Sark, la question fut un retour à la réalité. Elle voulait tout savoir de lui. Son sourire s'estompa. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Mentir ou se révéler ?

J : Commandons d'abord. Ce sera bien mieux autour d'un bon repas.

F : Bonne idée.

Sark héla un serveur. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, il prit directement les commandes. Deux repas étaient identiques. A leur grand étonnement, Sydney et Sark (qui l'aurait cru ? lol) avait les mêmes goûts culinaires (bon ok Sark ne voulait pas trop faire bourgeois, il avait pris un repas assez simple… celui de Sydney… lol). Sark baissa la tête, souriant comme un homme gêné mais amusé par la situation. Sydney, elle, ne souriait nullement. Ce dîner commençait fort bien.

Elle devait se ressaisir. C'est pas comme si elle était toute seule avec Sark, il y avait Fran. Elle ne savait pas qui Sark était, ni ce qu'elle était elle-même.

S : Alors ?

J (comprenant tout de suite de quoi elle parlait) : Mes parents étaient russes. Ma mère était enceinte de 8 mois lorsqu'ils firent leur voyage en Irlande. L'accouchement n'était prévue que pour un mois plus tard… mais à croire que j'étais déjà quelqu'un d'embêtant, j'ai décidé de naître là-bas, ma mère n'a pas pu attendre de revenir en Russie. Je suis né à Galway, dans le seul hôpital de la ville.

F : Vous êtes un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut.

S : Mais qui n'a pas toujours ce qu'il désire.

Fran fusilla son amie du regard.

J : Au contraire, j'ai toujours ce que je veux… Sydney.

F (voulant éviter tout dérapage) : Et ensuite ?

J « _Et merde… vérité ou mensonge ? »_

J : Ensuite, je suis revenu avec mes parents en Russie où j'y ai vécu sereinement jusqu'à l'âge de 6ans.

Sydney tressaillit.

F : Que s'est-il passé ?

J : … (il prend une grande inspiration) ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture (du coin de l'œil il voit Sydney se raidir sur sa chaise et Fran lui prendre la main pour la réconforter). Elle venait me chercher à l'école. Elle avait 10 minutes de retard, elle roulait plus vite que la normale. Ce jour-là, la route est mouillé, il avait plus l'après-midi. Dans un virage… elle dérapa… j'ai attendu 1h30 devant l'école que ma mère vienne me chercher. Elle n'est jamais venu.

Sark baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais raconté cela à personne. Même Allison n'avait jamais pu ouvrir une des nombreuses portes menant à l'âme de Sark. Il n'osait pas affronter le regard des deux jeunes femmes, celles qui étaient les seules à connaître ce secret.

Seulement, il n'avait pas encore finit.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que, outre que Fran avait les larmes aux yeux, Sydney était perturbé, contre tout attente (du moins pour elle), elle fut touché pas les propos de Sark, qu'elle considérait véridique. Pour elle, ce n'était pas le jeune tueur qui s'exprimait mais le petit garçon de 6 ans qui attendait sa mère et qui l'attend toujours, espérant peut-être de la revoir une dernière fois pour lui dire adieu.

J : C'est…

F : Julian, vous n'êtes pas obligé de continué

J(ne l'écoutant pas) : C'est mon père qui est venu me cherché… dans la voiture, mon père ne m'a pas adressé une seule fois la parole… il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi ma mère n'était pas venue… pourquoi c'était lui qui venait me cherchait alors que… qu'il n'était là qu'un week-end par mois…(il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre)…je me suis mis à pleurer… mon… mon père s'est mis à crier… il…m'a dit que ma mère était… morte… que c'était ma faute, que si j'avais jamais existé elle serait encore en vie… qu'il n'a jamais voulu que je vienne au monde… que le fait que je naisse pas en Russie était un signe… que j'allais apporter le malheur que…que j'était le seul responsable de la mort de ma mère…

F : Ju…

J : Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Sark s'absenta et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

F : Il n'a pas eu une enfance facile…

S : Oui.

F : J'espère que…

Fran continua à parler mais Sydney ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle fixait la porte des toilettes des hommes. Le passé de Sark l'avait touché au plus profond d'elle même. Une histoire quelque peu similaire de la sienne, une mère morte dans un accident de voiture, un père qui n'est plus là pour vous… Elle comprenait tellement bien le jeune homme…

S « _Non c'est pas vrai… même si mon père était absent, il ne m'a jamais rendu responsable de la mort de ma mère…il a seulement été absent… celui de Sark… a été un vrai salop… mais c'est Sark bordel Sydney ! Tu peux pas t'apitoyer sur son sort… mais t'apitoies-tu vraiment ? »_

Elle ne put continuer son monologue intérieur car Sark était revenu des toilettes.

J : Désolé.

F : Non c'est à nous d'être désolé, nous n'aurions pas dû vous demander…

J : Vous ne pouviez savoir… et puis… il fallait bien que je raconte la vérité un jour… que le mensonge sur mon enfance ne soit plus une habitude…

Ces mots-là étaient pour Sydney. Il la regarda. Mais un sourire sarcastique ne put s'empêcher d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Sydney allait riposter quand le serveur arriva.

Serveur : Voilà. Tenez mademoiselle. Monsieur. (un très grand sourire pour Sydney) Et enfin mademoiselle.

J (d'un ton dur) : Merci.

Serveur : Bon appétit.

Il s'en alla rapidement. Sark avait été très clair. Sydney ne pouvait être approché tant que cet homme… mystérieux… était à côté. Une aura émanait de lui. Celle de la mort. Une force émanait de lui, une force à la fois attractive et répulsive. Le serveur avait ressenti l'effet répulsif… il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec cet homme.

F : Bon appétit !

S : Merci toi aussi !

J : A vous aussi mesdemoiselles.

F : Merci !

J : Comment vous vous êtes vous connues toutes les deux ? Vous savez mon enfance, je veux la votre !

Sydney, comme si elle avait pris une habitude, lui lança un regard noir, auquel il répondit avec son sourire à la fois moqueur et incroyablement séduisant, mais tellement énervant pour Sydney.

F : C'est une longue histoire !

Sark se leva pour s'asseoir en indien aux pieds de la chaise de Fran et avec une tête d'ange, il lui dit :

J (empruntant la voie d'un enfant de 5 ans) : L'histoire ! L'histoire ! L'histoire !

Sydney et Fran se purent s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Les gens présents autour se retournèrent vers la provenance de cet éclat. Quand ils virent le jeune homme par terre, en train de faire le clown, tous, furent saisis d'une expression de dégoût. L'un d'eux appela le maître d'hôtel pour lui demander de faire sortir ces « perturbateurs ». Seulement, Sark était quelqu'un de très respecté dans ce restaurant, ainsi qu'un homme fortuné. Pour ne pas perdre un client si rare, il ne put accéder à la demande de son client, qui se tassa dans sa chaise.

F : Julian relève-toi !

Continuant sa comédie

J : S'il-te-plaît (faisant les yeux du Chat Potté dans Shrek pour ceux qui l'ont vu lol).

F : Lève-toi et tu l'auras.

Il obéit. Tel un enfant de 6 ans, il plaça sa tête entre ses mains, avec un sourire aussi large que possible et une expression le montrant attentif à tout discours.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Sydney gardait toujours son sourire. Cela ne la gênait pas que le célèbre Mr. Sark se ridiculise en public… non ce n'était pas Mr. Sark à qui elle pensait en le voyant, mais à Julian.

F : On devait avoir 7 ans…

S : 8 ans.

F : Sydney !

S : Quoi ? On avait 8 ans !

F : Bon bref, on avait 8 ans. J'étais nouvelle. Tous ceux qui étaient dans la classe se connaissaient déjà. Je ne connaissais personne. Mais, peu après, j'avais beaucoup d'amis. Et comme toutes les filles de mon âge j'avais un…

S : … amoureux secret !

F : Oui. Il s'appelait David Kras II. Mais… une autre fille était amoureuse de lui. C'était…

S : Moi.

F : tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Syd !

J (avide de tout ce que les jeunes filles disaient ) : Pourquoi ?

F : Madame était la fille la plus populaire de toute l'école. Tout les garçons l'avaient en amoureuse secrète. Quand on m'a dit ça, j'étais furieuse… pour avoir mon amoureux, j'était prête à tout !

S : Oh ça oui !

F : J'avais décidé de discrédité Sydney aux yeux de David. C'est alors…

S : … qu'une guerre a commencé entre nous deux. Des coups bas jusqu'aux crêpages de chignons, on a tout fait…

F : … un jour, alors que chacun préparait un piège à l'autre, on s'est retrouvé enfermé dans une partie du bâtiment…

S : … ensemble. Les deux ennemies devant rester cloîtré dans un endroit clos…

F : … au début, on enchaîné disputes sur disputes, on a failli en venir aux mains quand…

S :… en la bousculant, elle s'est cogné sur une table. J'étais fière de moi, je l'avais vaincue. Mais elle ne se relevait pas. Quand je me suis approchée, il y avait du sang qui coulait…

F : … je m'étais ouverte à la tête et j'avais perdue connaissance…

S : … quand j'ai vu le sang, j'ai paniquée, j'étais seule, personne ne savait qu'on était là…

F :… mais à force de me gifler, Sydney a réussi à me faire reprendre connaissance…

S : … pour qu'elle reste consciente, j'ai été obligée de lui parler…

F : … jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, nous avons parlée…

S : … on s'est tout racontée… c'est à ce moment là…

S/F : … qu'on est devenue les meilleures amies du monde.

J : Et ce David ?

Un regard complice s'échangea entre Sydney et Fran. Puis un sourire sadique se forma sur leur visages. Sark redoutait la réponse des jeunes femmes.

S : Comment dire…

F : … le vent peut facilement soulever une serviette de bain…

S : … alors qu'on est en train de se changer à la piscine d'été…

F : … remplis de beaucoup de monde…

Les deux jeune filles éclatèrent de rire.

Devant ce sadisme à l'état pur, Sark ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner.

J : Pauvre jeune homme… qu'avait-il donc fait ?

S : Il avait juste essayé de monter Fran contre moi.

J : Ce que je n'essaierais pas de faire… me voilà prévenu.

F : Oui, un homme prévenu en vaut deux…

S :… mais deux est-ce suffisant ?

Elles éclatèrent à nouveaux de rire.

J : Mais qui vous dit que je ne serais pas à la hauteurs ?

Leur fou rire s'accentua.

Sark regarda ces deux jeunes femmes révélant leur sadisme à l'état pur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Sydney ou Fran puisse être capable d'autant de sadisme envers un garçon d'un si jeune âge… mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur c'était de se voir ridiculisé par deux jeunes femmes, lui Mr. Sark, un homme implacable, un espion, un tueur, un tortionnaire, un fin stratège… mais que vaut la stratégie face à l'imagination de deux personnes, de deux femmes, de deux sadiques ?…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Un homme face à deux femmes… l'incarnation du sadisme masculin face aux incarnations du sadisme féminin…

Que rêvait de mieux pour des vacances pimentées ?

Sark prit à profit le temps que lui laissait Sydney et Fran pour regarder la jeune espionne, pour avoir une idée de sa vie, de l'attitude qu'elle a avec ses amis, de voir Sydney Bristow, la femme et non l'espionne.

Elle riait aux éclats accompagnée dans son hilarité par Fran. Son visage était dépourvu de toute ride, ses yeux s'illuminaient au fur et à mesure de la soirée et, en cet instant, s'intensifiaient crescendo. Ses cheveux ondulaient suivant le mouvement de ses épaules, la couleur châtain parsemaient sa chevelure d'une multitude de nuances révélant une parfaite harmonie.

Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard. Elle perçut l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

Il prit un verre de verre. Un sourire gêné se dessina sur son visage (cf. : épisode où Syd chante et qu'elle «drague » Sark et Khasinau).

Il leva son verre et en bu une gorgée.

Ils continuaient à se fixer.

Fran reprit son sérieux devant le silence des deux autres. Observatrice de l'échange qu'il se passait devant elle, elle les observa un moment Mais son exclusion était trop évidente. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Du côté de Fran :

F « _Je sais pas du tout ce qu'ils ont, mais je me sens vraiment mis à l'écart… on dirait que je tiens la chandelle, comme s'ils étaient un couple… Pfff ! Fran arrêtes de délirer et de te faire un roman !Syd et Julian ensemble ? pffffff ! Regarde comment Syd le rembarre, elle ne peut pas le supporter ! Comme s'il lui avait fait quelques choses… Fran arrêtes tout de suite ! Ils ne se connaissent pas, t'as toujours été avec eux ! Comment veux-tu qu'il lui ait fait quelques choses alors ? Fran ! Tu regardes trop de série d'espions ! Arrêtes les James Bond ma pauvre ! Mais tu me diras… le vin, les piques qu'ils se lancent… on dirait deux vieux ennemis…_

Du côté de Syd et Sark :

Ils n'avaient pas remarqués l'absence de Fran. Toute leur attention était porté sur l'autre. Pourquoi ? Aucun des deux n'auraient pu le dire, mais la seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas lâcher le regard de l'autre. Mais plus ils se soutenaient mutuellement le regard, plus une tension naissait. Sydney se raidit, un frisson venait de la parcourir. En face d'elle, elle vit Sark lui sourire… son sourire merveilleusement sadik.

J : Sydney…vous sentez-vous mal ?

S : Vous devriez être habitué… votre présence m'insupporte…

J (souriant) : Je l'avoue, je vous ai tendus une perche. Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

S : Pour… (élevant la voix) vous avez… (voyant que des personnes se retournaient, elle baissa d'un ton) torturé mon meilleur ami… fait du chantage pour sauver Vaughn… m'avoir fait croire que j'avais tuer Sloane… ce n'est donc rien à vos yeux ?

J : Voyant Sydney, vous me connaissez…

S : … vous êtes sans pitié et sans cœur !

J : Mais c'est tout ce qui fait mon charme…

S : Mais arrêtez de rêver éveillé !

J : Mais, Sydney, n'avez-vous point de rêve ?

F : Bien sûr que si !

Les deux espions se retournèrent vers la source de la voix. Fran était debout derrière eux. Ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient seuls depuis un moment. Heureusement pour eux, car leur conversation était pour le moins compromettante vis-à-vis de Fran. Mais…

S : « _Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? »_

J : « _Elle nous écoute depuis quand ? »_

J : Ah bon ? Lesquelles ?

S : Fraaaaan…

F : Mais ça n'a rien de désobligeant… elle aimerait suivre les traces de sa mère.

Sark se tourna vers Sydney, un grand sourire aux lèvres

J : « _Ah bon ? Terroriste classé dans les 5 premiers de la CIA ? Je savais pas ça… »_

S : Oui. Devenir professeur de littérature.

J : Ah d'accord.

F : C'était une femme extraordinaire, chaleureuse, gentille, elle avait le sens de la famille…

J : Et _Irina est froide, imperturbable, antipathique, manipulatrice… quelle femme extraordinaire…_

J : Pourquoi parlez-vous au passé ?

Fran regarda Sydney.

F (tout bas à Sydney) : A toi de raconter ton passé ma puce. (à Sark) C'est à elle de le dire…

Sark se tourna vers Sydney et porta toute son attention sur elle

J : « _Pourquoi avant tu n'étais pas concentré sur Sydney ? Première nouvelle ! »_

Sydney croisa le regard de Sark. Ses deux yeux d'un bleu océan, aussi froid qu'un glacier, aussi attirant qu'un aimant attire le fer, la fixaient intensément. Durant une fraction de seconde, Sydney vit une lueur dans ces deux pupilles, amour ou malice ? En cette seconde, Sydney ne pouvait se décider. Mais comme les instants se succèdent, une seconde succéda à cette seconde. Et Sydney reprit ses esprits.

S : « _Arrêtes de divaguer Syd ! C'est Sark ! Ca ne peut être que de la malice venant de sa part ! de l'amour ? Pfff… n'importe quoi ! C'est… »_

F : Syd ?

S : Euh… oui. Comme je l'ai dit, ma mère était professeur de littérature. Et alors que j'avais 6 ans, un soir mon père est rentré et m'a dit : « Chérie, maman ne rentrera plus jamais à la maison. Tu ne la reverras plus jamais ». Voilà, ma mère était morte dans un accident de voiture, car un chauffard ivre mort avait pris le volant.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sark. Son regard était dur. Sa voix n'avait pas trahi l'émotion qui l'habité mais Sark put tout de même lire dans son regard, une once de chagrin.

J : « _Ta mère, Sydney, n'est peut-être pas revenu à la maison, mais tu as pu la revoir… La petite fille de 6 ans est toujours au fond de ton cœur, tu ne l'as jamais laissé sortir… comme moi… jusqu'à ce soir… »_

Aucun des trois n'ajouta un seul mot. La froideur dont Sydney avait fait part en racontant son passé avait placé chacune des trois personnes dans un mutisme.

A quelques pas de là :

: Allez ! Vas-y !

: Nan ! Il me fait peur le gars !

: Arrêtes tes conneries ! C'est juste un gars qui prépare le terrain pour attaquer !

: Nan mais je te jure ! Il m'aurait tué sur place s'il avait pu !

: Ben voilà il peut pas ! Alors t'y vas sinon tu vas te faire virer par le patron, il te regarde bizarrement !

: C'est bon j'y vais…

Le serveur (vous savez celui à qui Sark a fait peur !) se dirigea vers la tables de nos deux espions et de Fran.

Serveur : Aaaavez-vous biiiien mmmmanggggés ?

S/F (avec un grand sourire) : Oui merci.

J : Oui.

Serveur : Vouvouvoulez-vous la caaarte des des des desserts ?

Sark parcourra des yeux la table et devant les affirmations des deux jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient

J (ton dur) : La carte des desserts s'il-vous-plaît.

Serveur : Bien.

Il prit les assiettes (oui c'est pas logique mais que voulez-vous ? je suis moi-même pas logique donc…) et retourna en cuisine.

: Ben tu vois il t'a pas mangé !

Serveur : Je te le dis : il aurait pourtant bien aimé !

: Psssss.

Du côté de la table :

Même après le départ du serveur, aucune conversation ne fut démarré. Fran ne supportant pas cette ambiance, décida de s'engager sur un sujet, même s'il pouvait être voué à ne pas perdurer.

F : Alors Julian, que faîtes vous dans la vie ?

S : « _Fran, tu sais que je t'adore ! »_

J : En fait, je suis un agent.

S : Hum hum…

F : Sydney ça va ?

S : Oui oui, je me suis juste étrangler avec le vin.

J : Bonté divine, comment avez-vous fait pour vous étrangler avec du Château Pétrus ?

S : Allez savoir.

F : Alors comme ça vous êtes un espion. Pour quel pays ?

J (souriant. Ses yeux pétillaient) : Angleterre.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Fran sautillaient sur place, elle avait rencontré un agent secret :_Ouaw !_ Sydney, quant à elle, se demandait à quel jeu se livrait le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas s'exposer, exposer son travail, ses agissements devant Fran.

S : « _A quoi il joue ? »_

J : Non c'était une plaisanterie. A chaque fois, on prend ce métier dans le sens le plus excitant… comme si ces personnes voulaient sortir de leur vie monotone… non, dans mon cas, être agent c'est, pour les stars et leurs agent, je traite des marchés au nom de mes employeurs, je veille à ce que ces traités soient respectés, je peux aussi agir en conséquence s'il n'est pas respecté et… lorsque mes employeurs ne sont pas de bonnes humeurs, je joue aussi les toutous.

Sydney sourit à la dernière remarque.

F : Et cela vous plaît ?

J : Bien sûr. Il me passionne même. Je voyage beaucoup, j'ai beaucoup de souvenirs aussi… tenez, mon dernier en date, un pic à glace.

S : Un pic à glace ? Intéressant. Mais pourquoi ?

J : Oh pour la bonne raison que ces pics me poursuivaient, à chaque endroit où j'allais j'en apercevais un… et vers la fin de mon voyage, l'un d'eux s'est comme qui dirait offert à moi (le sourire de Sydney s'élargit) et j'ai décidé de l'emporter avec moi.

F : Votre chez vous doit être bondé d'objets non ?

J : Oui. Dommage que je ne puisse pas vous y emmener.

F (d'une voix qui se voulait langoureuse) : Oui, mais nous pourrions peut-être y remédier…

Du côté de Sydney :

Mais à quoi il joue ? Fran ! arrêtes de le draguer LUI ! Bon Dieu mais que quelqu'un les arrête ! Pas ma meilleure amie avec ce psychopathe !

Du côté de Fran :

_Une voix délicieusement douce et envoûtante… Quel délice… Et on dirait que je ne lui suis pas indifférente… Il a tout pour lui, sexy _(ouiiiiiiii –hum, oui je sais je ne devrais pas parler mais c'est pas ma faute !-), _intelligent, sympathique… j'ai une chance incroyable…_

Du côté de Sark :

_Quel chance j'ai… une femme me désirant et une femme prête à m'écorcher vif si je touche à sa meilleure amie…que d'aventures prometteuses…_

_Fran qui me dévore des yeux…_

_Sydney qui me foudroie du regard… oh je sais ce que tu penses Sydney, tu me détestes… moi aussi je te détestes… je te hais tant mais… qu'est-ce ce petit quelque chose que je sens en moi quand tu es là ? A chacune de nos rencontres, je me mets en mode psychopathe ('tite dédicaces aux différents modes dont est doté UnAmourDeSark… mdr), rien ne peut transparaître de moi… mais je ressens tout de même mes émotions… on ne pourra jamais être ensemble , tu devras toujours faire la gentille espionne de la CIA et moi le mauvais espions des méchants… toujours à s'affronter, à se tirer dessus, à se massacrer… mais jamais à s'unir délibérément… il n'y aura jamais de « nous »…_

_Julian ! Dans quoi tu t'embarques ? Tu parles d'une relation qui n'aura jamais lieu comme si elle voulait de toi ! _

_Elle veut de moi… elle n'aurait jamais dit qu'elle réfléchirait à ma proposition même pour se foutre de moi… c'est pas dans sa nature…quand je pense que pour ça, il faudrait que je remercie l'agent Vaughn… un agent brillant soit… mais trop gentil à mon goût, il lui faudrait quelque chose qui le noircisse (du feutre noir ? ok ma blague est nul !)… genre une femme qui le trahisse…voui, ça pourrait bien lui faire de l'effet ça…_

S : Vous trouvez pas que le serveur met longtemps à nous apporter la carte ?

F (foudroyant Sydney du regard) : C'est vrai, mais nous avons tout notre temps… n'est-ce pas Julian ?

J (d'un sourire qui se veut dragueur) : C'est vrai Sydney… la soirée est à nous.

Serveur #2 : Tenez voilà la carte.

S : Tiens ce n'était pas vous tout à l'heure.

Serveur #2 : Oui mais mon collègue a eu peur de je ne sais quoi et il a demandé à être remplacé.

F : Alors je vais prendre un banana split avec comme parfum chocolat, fraise et praline.

Serveur #2 : hum.

S : Pour moi ce sera café liégeois, merci.

J : Et pour moi, un sorbet citron avec quelques gouttes de vodka. Merci.

Le serveur repartit. 5 minutes seulement après, leurs desserts respectifs arrivèrent.

La fin du repas se déroula sans aucun anicroche, bien que Sydney dut se retenir à maints reprises d'écorcher vif Sark pour son discours visant à draguer Fran.

Serveur #2 : Tenez, voilà l'addition.

J : Merci.

Il régla la note et, suivit des deux jeunes femmes, se dirigea vers les vestiaires afin de reprendre leur manteau.

Leur restaurant n'étant qu'à 5 minutes du camp, ils étaient venus à pieds. C'était sous un ciel étoilé que notre trio regagna leur hôtel. Tel un gentleman, Sark raccompagna les jeunes demoiselles vers leur chambre.

J : Vous voilà arrivez mesdemoiselles.

S : Merci.

Elle rentra rapidement dans la chambre, mais ne fut en aucun cas suivit de Fran.

F : Merci beaucoup Julian. J'ai passé une bonne soirée.

J : Moi de même. Mais je ne dirais pas la même chose de Sydney.

F : Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle a perdu son fiancée et… c'est dur pour elle.

S : FRANCIE CALFO !

J (amusé) : Je crois que vous allez vous faire taper dessus…

F : Oui. Bonne nuit Julian.

J : Bonne nuit Fran. (criant à Sydney) Bonne nuit Sydney !

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

F : « _Ca sera pas pour cette fois ma tite Fran ! Le baiser viendra plus tard !_

S : Fran ! Pourquoi t'es allé lui raconter pour Danny ?

F : Mais tu as vu comment tu te comportes avec lui ? On dirait que vous êtes les deux meilleurs ennemis !

S : « _Touché coulé »_

S : Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ?

F : Arrêtes, tu n'arrêtes pas de lui lancer des piques, tu… fais tous pour lui rendre la vie dur ! Il a assez souffert dans son enfance tu trouves pas ?

S : Tu as sûrement raison.

S : « _Fran… oh Fran… tu ne le connais pas… je t'en supplie ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui, il ne te ferait aucun bien, il ne ferait que te faire du mal… Fran… »_

F : Bonne nuit Sydney.

S : Bonne nuit Fran.

F : « _Sydney, tu es ma meilleure amie et pourtant je ne peux même pas me confier à toi… tu a l'air de détester Julian, mais pourquoi ?Vous avez souffert tout les deux, pratiquement autant, alors pourquoi vous ne vous entendez-vous pas ?…ces vacances promettent beaucoup de choses. »_

S : « _Julian… je ne te connaissais pas cet aspect de toi… fin blagueur, jeune homme ayant une enfance difficile, voire très difficile… qui dois-je voir moi maintenant sous ton apparence physique ? Julian ou Sark ? Le jeune homme ou le tueur ?… pourquoi je me soucis de ça maintenant ?… ces vacances vont être pleines de rebondissements je sens… »_

J : « _… Playmobile en avant pour les histoires … »_

Non c'est pas la vrai fin !

DRING DRING

J : Oui ?

: c'est Sloane. Vous passez de bonnes vacances ?

J : Très bien merci. Que me voulez-vous ?

A : Le parchemin que vous avez laissé à la CIA, ils ont pu enfin le déchiffrer…

J : Que dit-il ?

A : Je ne sais pas encore. Mais si, là où vous êtes vous en entendez parler… n'oubliez pas de me prévenir.

J : Bien entendu.

A : Bonnes vacances.

J : « _Sloane commence à me faire peur avec ces insinuations…s'il sait que Sydney est là… je suis mort… »_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Ce fut la lueur du jour qui réveilla la jeune femme. La voix d'une autre femme vint la bercée.

- : La marmotte est levé. Alors bien dormi ?

- : Mmmmmmmh. La nuit a été courte quand même…

- : La sortie avec Julian a été longue… mais j'ai beaucoup aimé…

- : Fran !

- F : Quoi ?… Désolé si moi je veux vivre Sydney ! Je te rappelle que 'on a toutes les deux perdues notre fiancé ! Mais il faut continuer à vivre Syd ! Dan…

- S : Je sais ! Je sais. Mais…

- F : Mais quoi ? Ne veux-tu pas mon bonheur ?

S : Si bien sûr.

S : « _Mais pas avec lui ! »_

- F : Le sujet est clos. Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner à l'hôtel.

S : Je m'habille et je te rejoins.

Alors que Fran sortait de la chambre, Sydney se levait du lit. Ses dernières pensées, celles qu'elle avait eu juste avant de s'endormir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était pieds et bras liés, elle ne pouvait compter seulement sur Julian. Compter sur Julian ? Elle aurait tout vu : « draguer » Sark, collaborer avec lui (2 fois) et maintenant compter sur Julian sans aucun moyen de pression.

_S : « Beau travail Sydney ! »_

Au bar de l'hôtel :

- : Julian ! Comment allez-vous ?

- J : Bonjour Fran. Je vais bien, merci, et vous ? Bien dormi ?

F : Très bien.

_F « J'ai rêvé de vous, ça ne peut qu'être bien »_

- J : Sydney n'est pas avec vous ?

F : Elle arrive, elle vient juste de se réveiller. Une vraie marmotte !

Sark éclata de rire. Fran le suivit. Mais une image vint s'immiscer dans la visualisation de la marmotte-Sydney dans l'esprit de Sark. Sydney était vêtue d'un manteau blanc, la capuche remontée et bordée d'une fourrure.

- S : Bonjour !

- J (ayant peur) : Ah !

- S : Vous aurais-je fait peur Julian ?

- J : Non bien entendu. Seulement sorti brusquement de mes réflexions…

- S : Ah… Vous lisez le journal ?

- J : Bien sûr.

- S : Quelle nouvelle alors ?

- J : On a retrouvé un homme mort dans un ravin à l'autre bout de la ville…

F : Un serveur.

Sydney regarda choqué Sark.

S : « _Alors comme ça même ici il avait continué… »_

- J : Les policiers ont retrouvé rapidement l'assassin… sa femme l'avait vu dragué une autre jeune femme… crime passionnel…

Sydney s'assit et commanda son petit déjeuner.

- S : Sinon Julian, bien dormi ?

- J : Oh, vous savez, une nuit comme les autres. Et vous ?

- S : Bien.

Fran :

_Une nuit comme les autres ? Une nuit… ? C'est… ce n'est… je…_

Un sentiment de jalousie vint lui serrer le cœur. Le changement de comportement de Julian vis-à-vis de Sydney la perturba. Avec elle, il était séducteur, charmant ; avec Sydney, il était provocateur, arrogant. Mais qui était le vrai Julian… ou bien était-ce le mélange des deux ? Mais Fran avait-elle celui qui pourrait la rendre heureuse ?

Un doute, ce doute, cette jalousie saisit son cœur. Depuis qu'elle était séparée de Charlie, jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'avait ressentie et là, au plus profond de son être, une force, une ombre s'était réveillé, un outil de destruction était actionné.

Les deux espions, les deux experts en l'art de détecter tout changement de comportement ne remarquèrent rien, trop occupé à s'affronter du regard.

Un nouveau combat s'était déclaré. Encore. Chaque rencontre signifiait un nouveau défi, un nouvel affront. Et pourtant, aucun des deux ne sortait victorieux. Nul ne savait ce qu'il cherchait. Eux même ne le savait pas, c'était une sorte de force intérieur qui les poussait. Pourquoi ? Seul leur avenir pourra y répondre.

Cela faisait 5 minutes que nul n'avait parlé, que personne n'avait osé rompre le silence qui régnait, personne…

DRING DRING

… sauf le portable de Sydney et…

- S : Allô ?

- : Sydney ? C'est moi.

- S : Papa ?

- B : Oui. Alors tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

- S : 30 secondes. (à Julian et Fran) Je reviens. (à Jack) Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- B : Nous avons réussi à décoder le manuscrit de Rambaldi.

- S : Alors ?

- B : Rentres.

- S : Absolument hors de question ! Comment j'expliques ça à Fran et Ju.. Julie ?

- B (suspicieux) : Qui est Julie ?

- S : Une jeune fille que Fran et moi avons rencontré ici.

- B : Oh.

…

- S : C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Sinon, on peut se…

- B : _Du mensonge naîtra l'artisan. Un démon au visage d'ange, un garçon aux cheveux blonds comme l'or au soleil, ange aux yeux bleus comme la pureté du ciel, de l'eau. Il grandira. Que le bien ou le mal soit sa vie, son chemin croisera celui de l'élu, la femme de la prophétie. Une rencontre déclenchera un nouveau tournant dans leur vie. Mais cette rencontre sera aussi celle qui marquera le début d'une vie commune._

_Une ultime rencontre marquera la fin de cet affrontement, un élément nouveau entrera dans leur vie : le désir de connaître l'autre. Un sentiment pure naîtra._

_L'élu et l'artisan. Comme la lune et le soleil, l'eau et le feu, ils seront à jamais inséparables._

- S : …

- B : Sydney ?

- S (sous le choc): Je suis toujours là.

- B : Tu vas bien ?

- S : Bien sûr ! Vous avez réussi à savoir de qui il s'agit ? Cet artisan ?

- B : Nos analystes n'ont rien trouvé…

- S : A qui penses-tu ?

- B (mentant) : Pour le moment personne.

S : « _Mais bien sûr ! »_

- S : Je dois y aller, on m'attend.

- B : D'accord. Dis bonjour à Fran.

- S : Salut.

Elle raccrocha mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle rejoignit les deux autres. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde qui se situait à côté d'elle. Ses épaules tendues, son regard perdus dans l'horizon. Sydney réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui apprendre son père.

_L'artisan… un garçon aux cheveux blonds…aux yeux bleus… l'élue… désir de découvrir l'autre… sentiment pur…_

_S : « Je n'y crois pas.. comment… »_

Jack :

« _… Sark peut-il faire partie de cette prophétie ? Qu'a donc en tête Rambaldi ?_

_J'aime pas ça. Tant de questions sans réponses et Sydney est en jeu. »_

Jack était assis à son bureau. Il réfléchissait au comment il pourrait sortir de cette impasse. Depuis 5 minutes il s'acharnait sur son ordinateur. Rien. Aucune info à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution.

Irina.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. La personne s'arrêta à quelques mètre d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la déranger. Il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Inconsciemment, il ne voulait plus jouer avec elle, il avait vu, dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, que quelque chose clochait. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais été son confident, il n'attendait que ça, qu'elle lui parle d'elle-même de ses problèmes.

1 minutes.

3 minutes.

5 minutes.

Il se retourna. Elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. Un pas. Puis deux.

- S : _Du mensonge naîtra l'artisan. Un démon au visage d'ange, un garçon aux cheveux blonds comme l'or au soleil, ange aux yeux bleus comme la pureté du ciel, de l'eau. Il grandira. Que le bien ou le mal soit sa vie, son chemin croisera celui de l'élu, la femme de la prophétie. Une rencontre déclenchera un nouveau tournant dans leur vie. Mais cette rencontre sera aussi celle qui marquera le début d'une vie commune._

_Une ultime rencontre marquera la fin de cet affrontement, un élément nouveau entrera dans leur vie : le désir de connaître l'autre. Un sentiment pure naîtra._

_L'élu et l'artisan. Comme la lune et le soleil, l'eau et le feu, ils seront à jamais inséparables._(vous allez pouvoir l'apprendre par cœur ! lol)

Au premier mot de Sydney, Sark s'était retourné vers la jeune femme. Elle était toujours tourné vers l'océan. Son regard encore perdus, cherchant des réponses dans l'infini.

Cette vision lui serra le cœur inconsciemment, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour la réconforter.

J : _« L'artisan… un garçon aux cheveux blonds…aux yeux bleus… l'élue… désir de découvrir l'autre… sentiment pur…comment moi, le tueur froid et Sydney, l'espionne de la CIA, pourrions-nous partagé ce « pur sentiment » ? Etre amoureux l'un de l'autre… pfff… qu'est-ce que ce nostravinci a encore inventé… toutes ses prédictions étaient vraies… alors… NON ! Cela ne se peut… »_

Jamais au grand jamais, lui et sa pire ennemie pourrait… non… entre l'amour et la haine il n'y pourtant qu'un pas…

D'un silence accord commun, ils décidèrent de rejoindre Fran. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle s'était changée.

F : Ah vous voilà enfin tous les deux !

Aucune réponse.

- F : Ouhou je suis là !

- S : Désolé Fran. J'aime beaucoup ta robe.

- F : Merci. Et vous Julian ?

- J : Elle vous va à ravir.

- F (grand sourire) : Merci. Mais je dis toujours : l'avis d'un homme sur le style d'une femme est toujours le meilleur.

- J : Seulement si cette personne à du goût. (pas trop en train de jouer le modeste lui…)

F : Bien entendu.

Elle le dévorait des yeux. Il lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit. Elle, elle croyait qu'il jouait au même jeu qu'elle. Lui, il était passé en mode camouflage-séducteur : un sourire de séducteur, des yeux emplis mystère et le tout avec un zeste d'intérêt maintenant une certaine conversation.

Mais, ce n'était qu'un camouflage. Son esprit était perturbait. Il réfléchissait toujours aux propos de Rambaldi. Sydney était dans le même état que lui. En réflexion. Seulement, elle ne faisait rien pour permettre la continuité de la conversation. Elle était dans un sorte de mutisme, temporaire bien sûr, mais dans un mutisme.

La journée se passa ainsi, Sydney silencieuse, Fran draguant Julian et Julian jouant au petit jeu, mais toujours dans un état similaire à celui de Sydney.

Le soir, Fran ne réussit pas à s'endormir tout de suite. Toute cette journée repassa dans sa tête. Malgré les apparences, elle s'était rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les deux jeunes gens. A son goût, Sydney avait dû apprendre une nouvelle qui l'a perturbé, Fran ne se faisait aucun soucis, elle allait l'apprendre, Sydney se confirait à elle un jour ou l'autre. Mais, elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison, Julian était préoccupait. Oh oui ! Il avait continué à la draguer, elle avait aimé ça mais… elle avait ressentie qu'il était tout de même ailleurs. Ce qui la perturbait c'était le fait que lui et Sydney aient la même absence au même moment (c'est parce qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble… oops je devais plus intervenir !) Juste après le coup de téléphone. Et pourtant, il n'avait concerné que Sydney. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait cru , y aurait-il ou se serait-il passé quelque chose ? Non… cela ne se peut pas… mais se serait logique s'ils… s'ils se connaissaient déjà… Sydney et Julian… ennemis sûrement…ennemis ?…Quoique cela pourrait être logique, lui agent, elle banquière… mais cela voudrait dire…

Fran s'endormit au milieu de ses pensées, elle ne peut approfondir toute idée, toute argumentation.

Le soleil se leva. Il annonçait un jour nouveau. Il annonçait également le 3ème jour de vacances de Sydney, Julian et Fran. Ils furent tout les trois réveillés par le soleil à travers les volets. Une nouvelle matinée commença pour eux.

Chambre de Sydney et Fran.

Alors que Sydney se levait, Fran continuait à flemmarder dans son lit.

- S : Fran ? Bon tu te lèves ?

- F : …

- S : Fran ?

F : Je ne viens pas.

Sydney s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main.

- S : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- F (souriant pour rassurer Sydney) : Rien. C'est juste que je me sens pas bien aujourd'hui.

- S : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a (- elle se répète pas là ? attention elle radote !) ? C'est Julian ?

- F : Non, mais non. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Vas-y ? Tu l'expliqueras à Julian, s'il te plaît ?

- S : Bien sur. Je repasserais.

- F : Non c'est bon. Passes une bonne journée.

S : Merci.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit.

S : « _Je vais passer une journée seule avec Julian… stop stop stop ! Seule avec lui ? un sentiment pur… calme-toi Sydney, ce n'est qu'une journée. Voilà, tu vas pas en mourir… Oh mon Dieu le voilà !_ » (mais quel cruche là ! ptdr).

- J : Bonjour Sydney. _Seul avec elle._

- S : Julian. _Seul avec lui._

- J : Fran n'est pas avec vous ?

- S : Non. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Nous allons devoir passer la journée-

- S/J : ensemble.

- J (reprenant son sadisme - il l'avait perdu ?-) : Nous allons pouvoir reprendre nos vrais personnalités.

- S : Peut-être que vous n'étiez pas vous-même mais moi si.

- J : Je suis déçu. Moi qui croyez que votre entêtement durant les missions à m'en vouloir, c'était vous…

- S : Tout ce que vous avez vu ici, c'est moi ! Les missions ne sont pas moi !

- J : Détrompez-vous. Maintenant vous croyez que votre vie chez vous et votre vie à la CIA est différente, mais vous verrez, vous allez vous rendre compte que vous, votre personnalité entière est formé de ces deux vies que vous menez, des deux parties de vous-même que vous montrez. Sydney, vous êtes la femme que Fran connaît, vous êtes la femme que la CIA connaît et vous aussi la femme que… je connais. Vous…

- S : Taisez-vous !

- J : Sydn…

S : Taisez-vous !

Elle avait crié. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall de l'hôtel se retournèrent vers les deux jeunes personnes.

Mais Julian et Sydney, eux, ne remarquèrent rien. Sydney, du regard, avait mis au défi Julian. Il ne devait pas baisser les yeux, cela signifierait qu'elle avait gagné et que ce qu'il avait dit, serait faux. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser croire ça. Il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait le faire si quelqu'un ne l'aide pas.

5 minutes étaient passés, sans qu'ils ne changent de positions.

Le hall c'était rempli. Ils furent encerclés par une foule de vacanciers. Plus personne ne les remarqués…

Ils étaient sur le port. Il faisait nuit. L'endroit était désert. On pouvait apercevoir deux personnes, un homme et une femme. Tout deux vêtus de noir. Sa silhouette élancée contrastait avec la carrure de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore adressés la parole, ni même regardés, chacun attendant quelque chose.

- B : Irina.

- I : Oui Jack.

- B : Sark se cache-t-il ?

- I : Pourquoi ?

- B : La CIA n'a plus d'informations sur lui depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Sydney.

- I : En vacances.

- B : Où ?

- I : Au soleil (exposer un peu plus au soleil… oops désolé).

- B : Sydney aussi.

- I : Espérons que le soleil n'est pas le même. Sinon nous pouvons dire au revoir à notre cher Mr. Sark.

- B : Oui. Sydney pourrait bien laisser éclater sa « colère ».

David : Allez les jeunes… et les plus âgés (sourire de focu) Ce matin, on va déstressé ! Venez avec moi !

Il les conduisit dans un bâtiment faisant office de salle de sport.

DD (_Il est où dédé ? Dédé ! Dédééééé ! Dédééééééééééé !)_ : Mettez-vous par binôme.

Tout naturellement Julian se tourna vers Sydney. Des sacs étaient suspendus au plafond, des tapis recouvraient le sol.

- J : Sydney ?

- S : Je vais enfin pouvoir vous massacrer en toute légalité…

- J : N'y comptez pas trop !

- I : Mais il y a peu de chance pour qu'ils soient ensemble.

- B : Et de grande chance pour qu'ils soient assis tranquillement à siroter un jus de fruit…

- I : … ou un verre de vodka.

- DD : Vous allez commencer par vous entraîner avec des sacs. Mettez-vous en place et amusez-vous ! Un conseil : je sais que ce sera dur de le respecter mais… c'est un conseil : arrêtez de penser à moi… surtout vous les filles…

- : Eh !

- DD : Et d'autre, ou du moins arrêtez d'y penser durant cet exercice… vous y arriverez mieux.

- J (à Sydney) : Comme exemple de modestie, il est pas mal ! Est-ce que moi je dis que j'ai un corps de rêve, un charme irrésistible, que l'on pense beaucoup, tout le temps à moi… (peut-être pas toi, mais moi oui !)

S : Julian, c'est ce que vous faîtes !

Pour le ramener sur terre, elle lui envoya un bon crochet du gauche.

- DD : Nan ! Nan ! Nan ! C'est le sac qui faut viser !

- S (air nunuche) : Oops, je croyais que c'était pour rendre la chose plus difficile (à Sark) Heureusement qu'il y avait les gants (sourire sadik).

- I : Pour quelle raison voulais-tu savoir où Sark se trouvait ?

- B : Cela m'intriguait qu'il n'apparaisse plus au premier plan.

- I : C'est tout ?

- B : Non. Tu as les mains moins liés que moi. C'est à propos de Rambaldi.

- I : Sydney est concerné ?

- B : Oui. Nous avons décodé un message de Rambaldi, il parle d'un lien entre l'élu et l'artisan.

I : Qui est l'artisan ?

Jack lui récita alors le texte de Rambaldi.

- I : Sark.

- B : …

- I : Je vais me renseigner. Au revoir Jack.

B : Au revoir Irina.

Elle se retourna vers lui, lui sourit et l'embrassa. Elle tourna les talons. Jack se retourna et l'observa jusqu'à ce que la nuit la happe dans son manteau sombre et noir.

David les avait fait passer au combat au corps à corps. Il fut surpris par l'adresse de deux des vacanciers. Ils enchaînaient coup sur coup, ils esquivaient autant qu'ils pouvaient les coups de l'autres. Bientôt toute la salle fut arrêté et les regarda se battre.

Julian et Sydney n'avaient pas remarqués cet intérêt des autres pour eux (ils sont définitivement aveugle dans ma fic').

Des marques rouges commençaient à apparaître sur leur peau. David commençait à avoir peur. Jamais il n'avait été dans une telle situation. Il paniquait.

Mais dans un élan d'orgueil, il décida de les arrêter avant que l'un d'eux n'aille à l'hôpital.

D : « _Et pis quoi encore ! C'est nous qui payons les frais d'hôpital ! »_

Mais leur rapidité d'enchaînement et leur maîtrise des arts martiaux bien plus grande que la sienne, lui faisait peur.

DD : Julian, Sydney… arrêtez.

Mais, ils ne l'entendaient pas.

DD : STOP !

Ils cessèrent brusquement leur gestes. Ils se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix.

DD : Vous êtes malade ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! J'ai dit se détendre pas se massacrer !

Sydney et Julian se regardèrent. Ils avaient été trop loin. Sans un mot pour personne, ils sortirent de la salle de sport.

Après quelques minutes de marche commune dans le silence, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une corniche, face à l'océan. Chacun d'eux se perdait dans le bleu profond de cet océan.

Finalement, Julian brisa le silence.

- J : Puisque ce soir vous serez seule au dîner, accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi ?

- S (le regardant) : Au resto ?

- J : Bien entendu.

- S : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je voudrais dîner en tête-à-tête avec vous ?

- J : Vous adorez ma conversation…

- S : Votre modestie vous perdra. Jamais je ne…

- J : Et Rambaldi vous intéresse.

- S (se renfrognant) : Vous passez me prendre ?

J : « _Elle accepte ? Ce dîner va être des plus mouvementés… »_

S : « _Non, comment ai-je pu accepter ?… ce soir, ça va être tonitruant…. »_

Le soir 19h.

TOC TOC TOC.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Julian en chemise noir un peu ouverte, un pantalon noir ni trop large, ni trop moulant, dessinant ses formes sans trop en dévoiler afin de laisser l'imagination faire le reste.

- J : Bonsoir. Vous êtes prêtes ?

S : J'arrive.

Elle prit son sac pendant que Julian l'observait. Elle était vêtue d'une robe toute simple, noir elle aussi. Quand elle se retourna, Julian s'aperçut que la robe était dos nu.

- F : Julian !

- J : Fran ! Bonsoir. Vous allez mieux ?

- F : Oui merci, mais je ne peux toujours pas sortir.

- J : Ca aurait été avec plaisir que vous vous joignez à nous.

- F : Mais je ne peux pas.

- S : Je suis prête.

- F : Bonne soirée.

S : Reposes-toi bien, je veux que tu sois en forme demain !

Elles s'enlacèrent.

- S : Où allons-nous ?

- J : Dans un restaurant proche de celui où nous avions mangé la dernière fois.

- S : Vous vouliez parler Rambaldi.

- J : Oui. Tout comme vous, je sais qu'il nous concerne tout le deux. Vous êtes l'élue, je suis l'artisan.

- S : D'après vous, ce « _pur sentiment »_ dont il parle, c'est quoi ?

- J : Jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était moi qui trouverait un jour et vous non…

S (d'une voix mielleuse) : Comme vous le dîtes, je suis la meilleure, mais j'ai droit à quelques moments de faiblesse.

Julian arbora un sourire mystérieux.

- S : Quoi ?

J : Je parlais de ce sentiment dont Rambaldi parle : l'amour…

Le sourire de Sydney disparut tout à coup.

- S : L'a… amour ?

- J (rigolant) : Rambaldi croit qu'on peut tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

« _L'élue verra sa vie changer. Un élément viendra tout bousculer. »_…

Loin de la Nouvelle Calédonie, loin du soleil, un homme était perdu dans ses réflexions. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était sombre, une seule lumière l'éclairait. Un bleu sombre, celui dont le ciel se couvrait lors des orages, colorait la pièce, à l'image de l'état d'esprit de cet homme.

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il relisait cette phrase, ce début de prophétie dont il n'avait pas la suite. Il la connaissait par cœur à présent, mais il s'entêtait à croire qu'il avait omis quelque chose, qu'un indice de ce que pouvait contenir la suite était caché dans cette phrase. Rien.

Ceux qui avaient la suite, la seule clé pouvant confirmer ou réfuter ses idées, était la CIA. L'organisation secrète des Etats-Unis, l'organisation dont il avait fait parti, jusqu'à ce qu'il intègre l'Alliance.

Flash back :

_- A : L'Alliance recrute des agents secrets dans toutes les organisations mondiales._

_- 1 : Il faut que l'on infiltre un agent._

_- 2 : Qui ?_

_- A : La CIA n'a pas besoin de moi, je ferais en sorte d'être recruté._

_- 1 : Ce sera une infiltration de longue durée._

_- A : Je sais mais si pour protéger notre pacte je dois le faire, je le ferais._

_- 2 : Pour le moment, il est l'abri._

_- A (se tournant vers 2 ?) : Quant à toi, il faut que tu meurs. Tu dois quitter les Etats-Unis. Il nous manque un agent en Russie._

_- 1 : En Angleterre tout va bien ?_

_- A : Tout se passe à merveille. Les organisations les plus dangereuses pour notre pacte sont infiltrés, ou vont l'être._

_- : Monsieur Sloane ?_

_- A : Oui ?_

_- : Vous devez nous connaître : L'Alliance._

_- A : Oui._

_- : Nous vous proposons de travailler avec nous et vous deviendrez le chef d'une de nos cellules._

_- A : Ou ?_

_- : Ou vous mourrez._

_- A : Merci de me laisser le choix._

_- : Ne perdez pas de temps pour réfléchir. Cette offre ne tient que jusqu'au moment où vous sortirez de cette pièce._

_- A : J'accepte._

Fin du flash back.

Les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit. Sloane se remémorait pourquoi et comment il en était venu là : à regarder cette page. Ses années à l'Alliance l'avait rendu froid et ignoble. Plus rien ne l'atteignait, plus rien sauf Emily. Tel un Jack Bristow, il s'était armé d'une protection autour de son cœur, une protection devenue prison. Prison devenue tombeau. Ce tombeau fut scellé le jour où il dut commettre l'irréparable : recruter la femme qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

Flash Back :

_- 2 : Le K-Direktorat s'intéresse à quelqu'un._

_- A : Qui ?_

_- 2 : Sydney Bristow._

_- B : Pourquoi as-tu recruté Sydney ?_

_- A : Regardes ! Elle peut nous servir, elle pourrait…_

_- B : Elle pourrait quoi Arvin ? C'est ma fille dont tu parles ! Tu aurais dû me le demander avant !_

_- A : Tu aurais préféré quoi Jack ? Que je la recrutes et que tu es toujours un œil sur elle ou que le K-D la recrute et ainsi la perdre définitivement ?_

Fin du flash back.

Une deuxième phase, un deuxième tour de jeu s'était enclenché dont Sydney Bristow faisait partie maintenant.

Prophétie trouvait par le DSR :

_Cette femme ici représentée aura des signes qu'on ne peut voir, des signes uniques, et c'est cette femme qui rassemblera mes travaux, qui les réunira avec fureur, une rage ardente, et à moins de l'arrêter au prix du commun, c'est la plus grande puissance qu'elle réduira en cendre._

Elle a réussi à elle seule et durant ces 7 années à collecter plus d'objets de Rambaldi que toutes les divisions réunis.

Flash back :

_Sloane reçoit un coup de téléphone._

_- A : Oui ?_

_- Section Sécurité : …_

_- A : Qui ?_

_- SS : …_

_- A : Quoi d'autre ?_

_- SS : …_

_- A : Oui. Envoyez-moi l'enregistrement tout de suite. D'accord._

La mort de Daniel Hecht fut pour Sydney un réel traumatisme, la fin de son innocence. J'ai perdu, au moment même où j'ordonnais l'exécution de Daniel Hecht, la confiance qu'elle me portait. Ainsi que sa loyauté.

_- 1 : La troisième phase de notre plan est en marche._

Oui notre troisième phase était en place mais au prix de quel sacrifice?

La CIA récupérait les véritables objets de Rambaldi, alors que le SD-6, lui, ne les récupérait que lorsqu'ils étaient inutilisables ou non important. L'Alliance commençait à douter de l'efficacité de mes agents, de l'efficacité de Sydney et donc de leur loyauté mais plus que tout de ma loyauté. A ce moment-là, je ne pouvais pas me permettre que l'Alliance doute de moi. Surtout que le jeu d'agent double de Sydney était un grand obstacle. Ca me frustrait ! Je n'avais aucune issue ! Quand je repense à toutes ses réunions où Sydney croyait me duper, croyait que je croyais qu'elle était toujours fidèle. J'aurais pu être dupe si… si notre pacte n'avait pas été aussi important, si ce pacte ne scellait pas notre destin à tous, pas seulement à moi et mes associés mais à l'humanité tout entière. Mais plus j'y pense, plus le fait d'avoir recruté Sydney dans nos rangs me paraît avoir été une mauvaise décision… depuis qu'elle a été trahit, une épée de Damoclés était au-dessus de la tête de notre pacte. Cette épée a failli s'abattre le jour où Sydney a été démasquée par Marshall. Je me rappelle encore ce jour où j'ai dû briefé Russek et…

Flash back :

_- Russek : Il croit que je suis dans le coup._

_- S : De quoi parlez-vous ?_

_- R : Ne jouez pas avec moi ma petite, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Une transmission a été envoyé de notre position à Genève depuis la banque. Ils savent que c'est l'un de nous et maintenant ils veulent savoir quel dommage leur ont été causés. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans cette pièce capable de répondre à cette question. Sydney, je ne sais pas pour qui vous travaillez, je vous en prie, racontez leur tout ce que vous savez. Ils ont dit qu'ils me tueraient… lentement._

_- S : Vous les en croyez capable ?_

_- R : Ils ne bluffaient pas._

_- S : Vous les en croyez capable ?_

_- R : Oui._

_Marshall regarda son ordinateur._

_Il est dans le bureau de Sloane._

_- M : Monsieur, je crois que vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil là-dessus._

Fin du flash back.

J'ai cru que c'était la fin de notre pacte. Je devais à tout prix rester crédible aux yeux de l'Alliance, je devais torturer Sydney.

Mais j'avais sous-estimé l'amour paternel de Jack envers sa fille… il fit d'une pierre deux coups : il sauva sa fille et il sauva notre pacte.

Je ne croyais pas en la chance, mais cette fois-ci elle nous avait sauvée…

Pour ce qui est de Jack, il vient de la sauver et pourtant elle le méprise, elle doit le haïr autant qu'elle me hait. Tout les trois, nous savons que Russek était innocent sur cette mission, c'était Sydney la « fautive », et le fait que Jack ait « assassiné » Russek indirectement, répugne Sydney. Et pourtant, c'était sa faute.

Flash back :

_- 2 : Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que Sydney soit distraite, soit préoccupé par son père !_

_- A : Que proposes-tu ?_

_- 2 : Il faut y réfléchir. Mais rappelles-toi Arvin, si Sydney meurt, notre pacte meurt._

_- A : Je le sais que trop bien. A quoi crois-tu que je m'emploies ?_

Fin du flash back

Plus je me rappelle, plus je pense que la survie de notre pacte a été maints et maints fois mis en péril par la simple faute de Sydney. Sa mort engendrerait la mort du pacte, mes associés et moi ne pouvions pas laisser faire ça, nous devions faire quelque chose.

Flash back :

_- 2 : Nous devons faire entrer en jeu notre atout._

_- A : N'est-ce pas trop tôt ? Sera-t-il à la hauteur ?_

_- 2 : Bien entendu. Je l'ai formée pour ça, il répondra à toutes nos attentes. Les peurs de Rambaldi ne seront plus à l'ordre du jour._

_- A : Alors, entrons dans notre quatrième phase._

_Un homme d'origine asiatique sort ensanglanté d'un bâtiment. Un jeune homme blond est derrière lui. Il tire un coup. Un deuxième coup. L'homme asiatique s'écroule, mort._

_- A : Ce que vous regardez a été filmé par une caméra de surveillance situé à l'extérieur du Tyno-Chem Generis, société qui, comme vous le savez sert de couverture au QG du FTL. Vous constaterez avec moi que l'homme à terre est Quan Lee._

_…_

_- S : On sait qui est le tueur ?_

_- A : Son visage est dans aucune bande de données._

Fin du flash back

Sark avait fait sa première apparition avec cette mission, mission de la plus haute importance qu'Irina lui avait confiée. Et il l'avait réussi. Lorsque nous avions obtenus les cordonnées de ce pensionnat et qu'Irina avait eu l'instinct de le choisir, je n'avais pas cru qu'Irina réussirait à le faire devenir celui qu'il était devenu. Et pourtant.

Flash back :

_Le parchemin révélait des chiffre, des_

_- I : Coordonnées._

_- A : Es-tu sûr ?_

_- 1 : Elle a raison. Ce sont bien des coordonnées. Je vais y aller…_

_- I : Non !_

_- 1 : Irina ?_

_- I : Regardes : « Seule la femme lié par le sang à l'Elue pourra trouver l'élément déterminant dans la vie de l'Elue. Son instinct ne la trahira pas ». Et hormis mes sœurs, je suis la seule à avoir un lien de sang avec Sydney._

_- 1 : D'accord, mais fais bien attention et n'écoute que…_

_- I : Je sais ! Je sais lire !_

_- 1 : Comprends-moi bien Irina je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'imprévue._

_- I : Et il n'y en aura pas._

_- A : Je l'espère bien moi aussi._

_Irina se trouvait devant un pensionnat._

_I : Un pensionnat pour garçon. Qu'est-ce que Rambaldi a eu comme idée ?_

_Vu de dehors, le pensionnat était symétrique. Le point de symétrie résidait en l'horloge qui informait les passants et les pensionnaires retardataires de l'heure. C'était une vieille horloge en chiffre romain ; les aiguilles étaient telles des gouttes d'eau, arrondies à l'extrémité centrale et pointue sur les chiffres. Elle trônait parfaitement au-dessus de la grande porte. Comme au Moyen Age, elle était aussi haute que large, tout de bois._

_De là où se trouvait Irina, on pouvait apercevoir une dizaine de fenêtre de part et d'autre de la grande porte, s'étalant sur 2 étages. _

_D'après les informations qu'elle avait eu, les seuls issus de secours qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour fuir était la grande porte et la petite sortie situé dans le bureau du père supérieur._

_I : J'espère que Rambaldi avait prévu que je risquais de faire peur à ces chers religieux…_

_C'est ainsi qu'elle entra dans ce pensionnat pour garçon. Avec sa démarche féline, son assurance et son masque de « bonne sœur » (ironique ? totalement !), elle s'avança vers le prêtre occupé à corriger deux garçons âgé de 8 ans à peu près. Ils étaient tout les deux amochés « Ils ont du se bagarrer… ah les petits garçons… » . Face à la réprimande du vieux prêtre, elle remarqua que l'attitude des deux garçons était différente. Le garçon brun, le moins amoché, se faisait tout petit devant le prêtre alors que l'autre, blond, affrontait le prêtre du regard bien que ce soit lui le plus amoché des deux._

_Pour Irina, ce garçon pourrait avoir une carrière prometteuse dans le milieu de l'espionnage ; toujours été le plus faible pendant l'enfance, mais se battra pour devenir le plus fort et le rester. Mais elle ne devait pas s'attarder sur son cas, il fallait qu'elle trouve ce que Ram…_

_I : Mais bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas un objet que Rambaldi a « mis » ici mais LUI »_

_- I : Hum hum._

_- Prêtre : Oui ? euh… un instant (aux garçons) Vous recommencez et c'est au père supérieur que vous aurez affaire. Vous m'avez bien compris ? (le brun acquiesça) Julian ! (toujours aucune réponse) Seigneur, qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? Dans vos chambres !_

_Les deux petits s'enfuirent mais le dénommé Julian s'arrêta au pilier le plus proche, la femme l'intriguait, il devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait là._

_- P : Excusez-moi Madame, ils viennent de se bagarrer et…_

_- I : Je vous en pris, mais j'ai vu que l'un d'eux était rebelle à l'autorité…_

_- P : Oh Julian… c'est la tête de turc de tout les autres pensionnaires et pourtant… c'est une forte tête._

_- I : Vous pouvez me parler de lui ?_

_- P : Pour quelle raison vous intéressez-vous à lui ?_

_- I : On m'a dit que vous recueillez des fois des orphelins (des orphelins ?) et… je… j'ai…_

_- P : Vous aimeriez en adopter un ?_

_- I : Oui._

_- P : Vous devez avoir un certain instinct parce que Julian est bel et bien un orphelin._

_- I : Vous voudriez bien m'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui ?_

_- P : Si vous voulez mais je dois vous prévenir, bien qu'il soit faible, c'est une forte tête et…_

_- I : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi._

_- P : Julian a été amené par un homme, il y a 2 ans de cela. Je me rappelle qu'il l'appelait « papa » et pourtant l'homme à nier être son père. Il nous a expliqué l'avoir trouvé dans la rue près de deux cadavres, ses parents._

_- I : Oh mon Dieu (_note de l'auteur : mais bien sûr !)

_- P : Oui. Les policiers qui étaient sur place, de vrais rustres, ne voulaient pas s'occuper du gamin, l'homme s'est donc proposé de nous l'amener. C'est comme ça que nous l'avons recueilli à l'âge de 6 ans._

_- I : Et sa vie ici ?_

_- P : Oh… il était très timide. C'est pour ça que c'est devenu la tête de turc de tous les pensionnaires. Même si avec le temps, il est devenu une forte tête, il reste toujours le plus faible et vous avez vu comment il réagit…_

_- I : Si je veux l'adopter…_

_- P : Madame, même si l'envie qu'il s'en aille me tient, je dois vous prévenir, il est très intelligent, trop peut-être et il s'en sert pour nuire…_

_- I : Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, mais je pense que c'est le genre d'enfant que j'aurais eu…_

_- P : Vous ne voulez pas que je vous présente les autres orphelins…_

_- I : Non._

_La procédure ne dura qu'une semaine… Julian n'ayant aucun nom de famille connu fut, pour ainsi dire, donner à Irina. Le manque de paperasse arrangeait bien l'espionne, il n'y aura pas de trace de Julian dans les administrations, il n'aura pas de problème ou très peu concernant son passé._

_Elle allait le ramener chez elle mais avant toute chose, il fallait effacer les seuls traces de Julian…_

_Elle l'avait emmener dans un hôtel pour passer la nuit. Le lendemain matin aux alentours de 4h du matin, Irina se leva afin d'en finir avec les preuves de l'existence de Julian. Elle n'arrivait plus à mettre la main sur le C4._

_Elle alla fouiller dans la chambre de Julian mais… elle était vide, il n'était plus là. Elle sortit rapidement de l'hôtel et se dirigea vers le pensionnat. Elle n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètre de celui-ci quand il explosa._

_En se retournant elle aperçut Julian, un détonateur à la main, les yeux rivés sur feu le pensionnat._


	8. Chapter 8

Kikou!

Vala le nouveau chapitre! merci à JulyJGpour sa review!

JulyJG: Eh vi une fic' sss! lol je sais qu' y en a peu et comme j'adore (même si je fais aussi du svs ). Alors comme ça elle est réussie? Merci!

Chapitre 8 :

- S : L'a… amour ?

- J (rigolant) : Rambaldi croit qu'on peut tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Julian essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre Sydney, par son attitude, qu'une quelconque relation entre eux ne pouvait pas être possible, que c'était insensé. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il espérait que cette « relation » puise un jour avoir lieu.

Sydney observait ce manège. L'attitude de Julian la troubla ; elle trouvait qu'il essayait de la convaincre alors qu'il pensait totalement le contraire.

S : « _Sark amoureux ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bu avant ? euh… qu'est-ce que j'ai bu ? …_ _Raaaah arrêtes de te faire des films ! On va discuter de Rambaldi ! Pas plus, ni moins… »_

Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- S : Cela vous dérangerait qu'il puisse y avoir une quelconque relation entre nous ?

Julian la regarda estomaqué. La bouche entrouverte, aucune ne sortait. Sydney explosa de rire, la tête de Julian était vraiment risible. Sorti de sa surprise, le jeune homme s'étonna de prendre du plaisir à entendre Sydney rigolait de la sorte

- J : C'est plaisant de vous entendre rigoler aussi… franchement.

Il avait baissé la tête, il ne voulait pas affronter le sourire, le regard moqueur de Sydney (mais quel lâche ! mais il fait toujours ça dans mes fic's dans les moments cruciaux lol)

Rien. Elle ne disait rien, elle n'esquissa aucun geste.

Il releva la tête et la trouva observant le ciel. Elle s'était appuyé contre la rambarde de sécurité, il se rapprocha d'elle.

- J : Sydney ?

- S : Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas dit, depuis que… que Danny est mort… 1 an et demi, j'aurais cru que ça faisait plus longtemps que ça…

- J : Sy…

- S : Julian, pourquoi faut-il que le seul homme qui me comprenne sans avoir à me dévoiler, celui qui me ressemble tellement, soit le seul homme que je devrais haïr, que je devrais détester que… que je ne devrais pas fréquenter ?

- J : Rambaldi l'a voulu, c'est lui qui a les réponses et les cartes en mains, et non nous…

- S : Vous croyez réellement ce que vous dîtes ? Vous, un freelance, vous ne croyez pas qu'on est maître de notre destin, que c'est nous qui choisissons notre chemin parmi les différents chemins que la vie nous propose ?

- J : Je le pensais Sydney, autrefois (oui bon le autrefois est un peu exagéré lol). Mais depuis que j'ai vu de quoi Rambaldi était capable, et que… et qu'il m'a maintenant mis dans ses prophéties, je ne crois plus à rien, je ne me fis qu'à moi et je vois ce que ça donne. Mais mes pensées sur les chemins de la vie, notre liberté, tout ça, j'ai tout oublié.

Sa franchise la surprise.

A son tour, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et se perdit dans l'immensité bleuté de la nuit. Sydney en profita pour l'observer, l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était en aucun cas celui qu'elle avait toujours vu, il paraissait plus jeune, moins arrogant, moins… Sark, plus… humain. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué et pourtant, cela la surprenait toujours, de voir l'homme qu'elle prenait pour un terroriste, un homme sans cœur, froid être aussi un homme chaleureux, ayant un cœur…

- J : … Sydney ?

- S : Hum quoi ?

- J : Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez l'air… perdue.

_S : « Wow, Julian attentionné ? »_

- S : Non, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- J : A quoi ?

- S : A votre attitude. A vous.

Ces mots avaient traversés ses lèvres sans même qu'elle eut à les penser. Son inconscient avait parlé pour elle.

De son côté, Julian se retourna vers la jeune femme, les yeux ronds.

- J : De… de moi ?

Sydney se retourna et s'avança sur la route. Elle voulait à tout prix évitait le regard de Julian. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter un regard moqueur, elle ne voulait pas tenter le coup, même si les probabilités étaient équiprobables (non non non j'ai dit que j'arrêtais avec les probas ! j'en ai déjà assez bavé cette année !)

- S : Nous devrions y aller, nous allons être retard.

_S : « Bravo Sydney ! Super belle phrase ! Une gamine de maternelle aurait fait beaucoup mieux ! Oh non je l'entends se rapprocher de moi… je… »_

- J : Sydney !

Elle accéléra le pas. Mais il fut plus rapide, il lui attrapa le poignet et la força à se retourner vers lui.

- J : Pourquoi fuyez-vous ?

- S : Je ne fuis pas.

Julian ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait essayé de trouver dans les yeux de la jeune femme les réponses, mais ce qu'il vit lui fournit encore plus de questions sans réponses qu'autre chose. Il lisait toute la fragilité enfouie sous la carapace que Sydney avait érigée pour se protéger, toute la peur qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son sentiment d'être perdue. Elle était avant tout perdue, et il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

_Lis dans mes yeux, abaisse ta garde_

_On se connaît mieux quand on se regarde_

_A ce moment je saurais_

_Te dire ce que je sais_

Il se rapprocha d'elle, se collant pratiquement à elle.

J : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ! » 

_S : « Pourquoi je le laisses faire ! Repousse-le vite ! »_

La main de Julian vint caresser la joue de Sydney. Leur regard scellé.

Sydney se rapprocha un peu plus de Julian, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque ; elle attendait. Il caressait toujours la joue de la jeune femme quand son autre main se posa au creux des reins de celle-ci. Délicatement, ses yeux bleus ancrés dans ceux marrons de Sydney, il la rapprocha de lui.

Leur visage ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Julian la rapprocha encore un peu plus, Sydney se lova encore plus contre le jeune homme. Elle sentait déjà son souffle chaud de son futur amant, elle ferma les yeux et…


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Merci JulyJG pour ta review! elle m'a fait plaisir!

Chapitre 9 :

Elle sentait déjà son souffle chaud de son futur amant, elle ferma les yeux et…

GNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

PAF !

A une dizaine de mètres des deux tourtereaux, une voiture avait percuté un arbre. Elle était tellement en manque de tendresse qu'elle avait voulu faire un énorme bisous à l'arbre (_gniarf gniarf gniarf et oui j'ai préférée ce bisou à celui de nos deux tourtereaux ) _

Ils s'étaient séparés, tous deux avaient la tête baissée. Ils étaient gênés.

_S : « Oh mon Dieu ! Sydney reprend toi ! Tu as failli embrasser Sark ! (Une toute petite voix dans sa tête) Julian pas Sark ! C'est… pas la même personne… »_

_J : « Saleté de voiture ! Toujours au bon moment que ça arrive !… Regardes toi Julian ! Tu pestes contre une voiture parce que tu n'as pas pu embrasser une fille… mais pas n'importe quelle fille… celle dont tu rêves depuis plus d'un mois gros bêta !... » _(Je confirme.. je crois qu'il faut interner Julian dans une asile… le pauvre )

Aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Ils étaient comme paralysés. Il régnait autour d'eux un silence complaisant, avec un léger bruit de fond répétitif…

- : Au secours ! A l'aide ! Je suis coincé ! Au secours !

Au bout d'un moment, Sydney commença à prêter attention aux voix.

- S : Oh mon Dieu ! Le conducteur de la voiture !

Julian ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la voiture accidenté et se rappelle l'accident (non non pas le baiser ! la voiture ! voyons soyez pas si défaitiste ! je vais vous les mettre ensemble ces deux-là, suffit juste d'être patient ;)).

Sydney arriva à la voiture et regarda ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

- S : Julian appelle les pompiers !

(Je prends en compte qu'en tant qu'agent ils savent ce qu'il faut faire en cas d'accident je vais pas les sous-estimés ;))

10 minutes plus tard

Les pompiers de l'île étaient arrivés, ils avaient pu désincarcérer l'homme prisonnier et la police avait ensuite pris le relais pour les tests d'alcoolémie. Sydney et Julian avaient été réquisitionnés pour entendre leurs versions des faits.

- Policier : Pourrais-je avoir vos noms, prénoms, adresses, numéro de téléphone et métier ?

- S : Sydney Bristow, 1024 sunset street , Los Angeles. Je travaille dans le milieu bancaire.

- J : Julian MacCallister, 1024 sunset street, Los Angeles. Terroriste.

L'agent releva la tête et dévisagea Julian, jusqu'au moment où celui-ci laissa apparaître un sourire pour montrer sa blague.

- P : Vous êtes un malin vous ! Votre métier je vous pris !

- J : Analyste financier. Boursier à mes heures perdues.

Le policier leur posa quelques questions sur le déroulement de l'accident, ce qu'ils avaient pu voir ou entendre. Au bout de 20 minutes d'interrogatoire, il laissa les deux jeunes gens repartirent.

- J : Vous aviez raison, nous sommes en retard.

Elle le regarda ou plutôt le dévisagea. Il était décontracté, il…

_S : « a dit que nous vivions ensemble ! »_

CLAC

La gifle était partie toute seule. Julian porta une main à sa joue, elle était bouillante !

- J : Mais vous êtes folle !

- S : Vous avez dit que vous viviez avec moi !

- J : Oui cela vous gêne ?

- S : Si ça… je…

- J : Vous… ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, jusqu'à être collé à lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Julian, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tout d'abord surpris, il se ressaisit et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

_Muahahahahahahahahahah vous croyez vraiment que je vais les mettre ensemble maintenant ? Vous rêvez (moi sadik ? pas du tout ! je vous adore mes lecteurs ! c'est pour ça que j'écris ça comme ça il y aura encore plus de chapitre ;))_

- J : Vous… ?

CLAC

- J : Mais ?

- S : Recommencez ce genre d'élucubration, et même si je suis en vacances, je vous le ferais payer !

- J : Vous croyez que vous ne me le faîtes pas encore payer ? Je vous signale que c'est vous qui ne mettez pas de bonne volonté à ce que ces vacances se passent aussi bien que possible, même si vous me haïssez !

- S : Ne me mettez pas toutes les fautes sur mon dos non plus ! Vous me haïssez autant que je vous hais.

- J : C'est que vous devez rudement m'apprécier alors.

- S : Je… quoi ? Vous voulez me faire croire que vous ne me haïssez pas ?

Il était coincé, les mots avaient franchis sa bouche avant même qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Ces mots, ils ne les étaient jamais avoué à lui-même, il savait que la haine qu'il portait à Sydney n'était qu'un masque, qu'en fait il… ne ressentait que de bons sentiments pour elle. Mais il n'avait jamais pu découvrir lesquelles ils étaient… et là, cette révélation se montra à lui.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sydney, instinctivement, il avait su quel moyen utiliser pour avoir ses réponses, les yeux de Sydney étaient si expressif… Elle attendait une réponse, elle était impatiente d'entendre la réponse.

- J : Je suis aussi perdu que vous Sydney. J'ai… enfermé mon cœur dans un coffre, qu'il ne peut plus s'exprimer. Croyez-vous qu'on puisse communiquer, montrer à l'autre ce que l'on veut lui faire comprendre lorsqu'il y a un grand fossé tel le langage… ?

- S : J'ai lu un livre un jour. « Les enfants de la Terre » de Jean Auel, cela se passe durant la préhistoire, une jeune femme isolait, héberge un jour un jeune homme blessait, seulement ils ne parlent pas la même langue. Lui le langage parler, elle le langage des mains. Et pourtant, ils ont su apprendre à se connaître, elle, à apprendre à parler le langage de l'homme… Je pense que tout peut arriver… ce sont les surprises de l'amour.

- J : Les surprises de l'amour ? Vous y croyez encore vous à l'amour ?

- S : Oui, et j'y croirais tout au long de ma vie. Ma mère malgré le fait que maintenant je sais qu'elle faisait partie du KGB, qu'elle a été marié à mon père juste pour une mission, malgré tout cela, je garde toujours cette phrase au fond de moi : _« Ma chérie, l'amour peut prendre différente forme, peut arriver à tout moment, ne dit jamais plus que tu ne veux plus tomber amoureuse. Tu tomberas amoureuse encore et encore, malgré que ça puisse faire mal, ton cœur saura trouver l'homme de ta vie. »_ Je me rappelle lui avoir demandé comment je le saurais et elle m'a dit que ce sera le moment où tout changera dans ma vie.

- J (souffla) : Vaughn…

Cette fois ce fut elle qui ancra son regard dans celui de Julian.

- S : J'ai cru ça au début et… depuis plusieurs mois… non, ce n'était pas lui.

Aucun des deux ne rajouta quelque chose, un silence s'installa entre eux mais pas un silence gênant, plutôt un silence voulu par les deux, qui les englobait formant une bulle autour d'eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurant. Sydney explosa de rire. Julian se tourna vers elle, ne comprenant rien à l'hilarité de sa compagne.

- J : Sydney ?

- S : Désolé, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ne faîtes attention.

- J : Auriez-vous la bonté d'âme de m'expliquer la cause ?

- S : Oh, c'est juste que je me suis rappelé tout ce qu'on a fait pour arriver avec 2h de retard au restaurant.

Il la regarda encore plus bizarrement. Il ne perçut aucunement le côté hilarant de la situation. Pour lui, il avait extériorisé certains de ses sentiments, il y a eu un accident, ils avaient encore parlés de sentiments. Il ne saisissait toujours pas le côté drôle de la scène.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, un homme les arrêta.

- H : Bonsoir. Vous avez réservé ?

- J : Bonsoir, et oui, au nom de Mr MacCallister.

- H (cherchant sur son P.C.) : MacCallister… oui, Monsieur et Madame MacCallister mais Monsieur, vous avez réservé pour 19h30 et non pour… (Regardant sa montre) 21h30.

- J : Désolé pour le retard, mais nous avons été retardé par la police, nous avons été témoin d'un accident et ils nous ont gardés. Il ne vous reste vraiment plus de table.

- H : Si bien sûr…

- J : C'est parfait alors !

- H : … mais elles sont toutes déjà réservés.

Julian prit discrètement 2 billets de sa poche et les donna à l'homme. Il regarda la valeur des billets et adressa un sourire remerciant à Julian. Sydney regarda la mise en scène, et pourtant, même si ce n'était pas très respectueux vis-à-vis des personnes ayant réservés, elle ne fut point dégoûtée par ce marché que Julian avait passé.

- J : Il doit bien vous rester une table non réservé ?

- H (cherchant bien dans son P.C.) : Voyons voir… vous avez de la chance Monsieur, une table vient juste de se libérer.

Gentleman, Julian tira la chaise de Sydney, laissa Sydney s'asseoir et s'assit à son tour. Un serveur leur apporta la carte des apéritifs. Chacun d'eux faisait semblant de lire la carte, discrètement, ils levaient les yeux vers l'autre et, à chaque fois, alors que leur regard se croisait, ils baissaient la tête pour lire la carte.

Au bout de quelques minutes de jeu, Sydney eut une impression de déjà vu. Nice. Une soirée au restaurant. Vaughn. Le SD-6.

- J : Quelque chose ne va pas Sydney ?

- S : Si si très bien. Comment faites-vous pour toujours voir que je vais mal ?

- J (avec un énormes sourire) : Vous allez bien et je vois que vous allez mal ?

- S : Ok. Cette situation, je l'ai déjà vécu.

- J : Vaughn ?

- S : Oui. Julian, pourq…

Julian se leva tout d'un coup, fit le tour de la table, prit Sydney par le bras et la tira hors de la table.

- S : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- : Sark !

Sydney se retourna et vit l'origine de l'affolement de Sark. Cinq hommes armés pointaient leur armes vers eux. Une balle siffla à son oreille. Ils tiraient ! Ces fils de p leur tiraient dessus ! Elle souleva la table pour s'en servir comme bouclier, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Julian, elle avait peur, elle n'avait aucune arme sur elle… elle était en vacances !

Il lut la peur dans les yeux de Sydney, il comprenait son origine, lui non plus n'avait pas d'armes. Ils allaient devoir improviser avec les moyen de bord. Il fit un tour panoramique de la salle, cherchant le moindre objet… Il trouva son bonheur à l'autre bout de la salle : un long miroir incrusté dans le mur. Il se précipita dessus en prenant soin d'éviter les balles.

CLASSSSSSSSSSS

Le miroir se brisa en une ribambelle de petits morceaux, de différentes tailles, formes. Julian en ramassa le plus possible, les empila dans sa main gauche et commença à les lancer tel des Frisbee sur leurs agresseurs. L'homme le plus proche de Julian tomba, il fut lacéré au niveau de la gorge, la carotide sectionnée.

Les autres hommes reportèrent leur attention sur le jeune espion. Sydney en profita pour se faufiler dans les cuisines. Un des terroristes la remarqua et la suivit, l'arme au poing.

Une cuisine vide. Elle se cachait. Les comptoirs où se trouvait les plaques chauffantes. Doucement, tout doucement, il s'approcha. Il s'appuya sur les plaques, il retira immédiatement ses mains, elles étaient brûlantes. Précautionneusement, il se pencha en avant, l'arme toujours au poing.

Il s'étala sur le plaque chauffante. De petits clapotis furent émis, ça indiquait que la peau de l'homme fondait sous le coup de la chaleur intense. Il bougeait toujours, à l'aide de ses mains, il essaya de dégager sa tête et son torse des prises de la plaque. Peine perdue. Ses mains se retrouvèrent prisonnières de ces deux géantes de feu.

De son côté, Sark s'en tirait aussi bien, trois hommes étaient à terre. Les derniers tués, ne l'avaient pas été avec autant de précision que le premier. Si l'on n'aurait pas su dans quel situation se trouvait Sark, on aurait pu dire qu'il s'était amusé à jouer au fléchettes avec cible… humaine.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un.

Sydney sortit des cuisines.

Il voyait qu'il était pris au piège. Sark devant lui, Sydney derrière lui. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout…


	10. Chapter 10

Vala la suite! Ne me tuez pas pour la fin...

Chapitre 10 :

Il voyait qu'il était pris au piège. Sark devant lui, Sydney derrière lui. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout…

Il braqua son arme sur Sark et tira. Sark et lui tombèrent tous les deux à terre. Du sang inondait le parquet. Sydney ne pouvait pas voir si Sark était lui aussi touché.

Elle s'approcha et retourna Sark, la vision qui lui apparut l'effraya. Une grosse tâche rouge avait teinté la chemise blanche du jeune homme.

Il avait du mal à respirer, un rictus de douleur lui déformait le visage. Il saignait abondamment, Sydney le voyait mais elle était trop paniquée pour faire quelque chose. Seulement, autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus personne, tout le monde s'était soit enfui, soit était mort. Ses mains, comme dirigées par une force extérieur, vinrent se plaquer contre la plaie du jeune homme et s'efforcer d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle entendit des sirènes se rapprocher, elle savait que c'était la police, on avait dû les prévenir, sûrement des voisins qui avaient entendu les coups de feu et avaient pris peur.

Cinq policiers, l'arme au poing, étaient entrés dans la salle de restaurants. Ils aperçurent de suite Sydney, c'était la seule qui bougeait dans toute la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle et vit pour quelle raison elle était restée là, au milieu de tous ces cadavres. Ils appelèrent une ambulance pour Sark et restant tout de même méfiant en gardant leur arme au poing, ils la questionnèrent :

- P : Madame, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- S : Ces hommes sont entrés dans le restaurant et sans rien dire, ils ont… ouvert le feu, c'est comme ça que vous dîtes dans votre jargon ? (ils acquiescèrent de la tête et baissèrent leur arme) Mon… ami est champion de fléchette, il s'est servi des bouts de miroir pour « arrêter » ces hommes, il a réussi mais… mais… il s'est fait toucher… nous étions venus pour passer une agréable soirée, sans… tracas et voilà que… (elle éclata en sanglots)

Un ambulancier vont la prendre en charge et lui donnait un calmant. A quelques mètres d'eux, Sydney entendit l'un des policiers dire à son supérieur :

- P : Ils n'y sont pour rien, ce ne sont que de simples touristes qui se sont trouvés au mauvais moments, au mauvais endroits.

Son plan avait marché, ils n'allaient pas être l'attention de la police. Ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur vacances tranquillement sans craindre que la police ne les surveille.

A l'hôpital

Sark état en salle d'opération tandis que Sydney, elle, était allongé sur un lit pour se reposer. Les calmants avaient mis du temps à faire effet, mais au bout du compte, ils l'avaient quand même endormis.

Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sark depuis que les ambulanciers l'avaient amenés.

Lorsque Fran arriva à l'hôpital, on l'informa d'abord de l'état critique du jeune homme. Le foie avait été touché et un morceau de balle était resté coincé dans la colonne vertébrale. Pis, comme s'ils avaient voulu lui remonter le moral, ils l'amenèrent dans la chambre de Sydney afin qu'elle annonce à la jeune femme la nouvelle pour Sark et aussi être là pour elle.

Une demi heure plus tard

Fran était assise sur une chaise, tournée vers la fenêtre. Elle contemplait le paysage extérieur.

Un froissement de drap la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et vit Sydney bouger, elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, des yeux noisettes s'ouvrirent puis se refermèrent aussitôt, la lumière du soleil était trop agressive. Lorsqu'ils s'habituèrent à la luminosité, ils scrutèrent la pièce dans laquelle l'hôte dans lequel ils servaient se trouvait. Puis, ils rencontrèrent un objet… non un humain.

- S : Fran ?

- F : Sydney ! Ca va ? Tu te sens mieux ?

- S : Euh… oui. (Essayant de se rappeler les derniers événements) Comment va Julian ?

- F : Sydney, Julian a été gravement blessé, il… il est encore en salle d'opération.

- S : Ca fait combien de temps que je suis endormie ?

- F : 1h30.

- S : Il devrait bientôt sortir du bloc alors…

- F : Sydney ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- S : Bien sûr !

- F : Il est grièvement blessé ! L'opération était prévue pour au moins 4-5h !

- S : Il… il saignait à peine…

Fran ne reconnaissait plus Sydney, elle avait toujours été celle qui « détestait » Julian, qui l'envoyer sur les roses à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Et là, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'il pourrait être entre la vie et la mort, qu'elle pouvait le perdre. Elle ne comprenait plus son amie.

La soirée l'avait-elle changée ?

La soirée !

- F (d'une voix mielleuse) : Dis-moi Sydney… que s'est-il passé ce soir ?

- S : Ce soir ? Il y a eu une fusi…

- F : Non, avant même la fusillade. Tu… tu as changée Sydney, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu change si radicalement d'avis sur lui ?

- S : Je n'ai pas…

- F : Si Sydney, aie au moins le courage de te l'avouer.

Sydney regardait Fran qui paraissait si sérieuse sur ce sujet. Avait-elle vraiment changée après cette soirée ? Après la discussion, après avoir failli l'embrasser…

- S :… on a failli s'embrasser…

- F : Quoi ?

- S : Non, rien oublies. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris de lui dire ? Oh non ! Les calmants… ils annihilent tous réflexes pour dissimuler tout ce que je dois lui cacher !_

- F : Sydney ! Je suis ta meilleure amie ! Tu pourrais au moins me raconter ! Tu me racontes rien depuis la mort de Danny !

Mais rien n'y fit, elle n'eut aucune confidence de la part de la jeune femme. Fran détourna la tête, hargneuse et reporta son attention sur le paysage extérieur.

- S : Fran… comprends-moi, je…

Mais ses mots moururent avant d'avoir franchi ses lèvres, laissant place à un silence de mort… comme si Sark était mort.

…

TOC TOC TOC

- S : Oui ?

- M : Bonjour je suis le chirurgien qui a opéré votre ami…(cherchant sur le dossier) Julian MacCallister.

- S & F : Comment va-t-il ?

- M : Comme vous le savez, il a été grièvement blessé. Le foie a été touché ainsi que la colonne vertébrale. Nous avons réussi à extraire le fragment de la colonne, il pourra donc, normalement, remarcher.

- S : Mais, parce que je sens qu'il va y avoir un mais.

- M : Oui, vous avez raison. En extrayant la balle, nous avons crée une hémorragie. (Il vit les deux femmes choquées, il reprit donc rapidement) La balle faisait office de caillot et donc… quand nous l'avons enlevé, l'hémorragie a donc pu se faire. Nous avons réussi à l'arrêter, mais votre ami a perdu beaucoup, beaucoup trop de sang et… (il marqua une pause)

- S & F : Et ?

- M : Je suis désolé, il est…


	11. Chapter 11

Kikou! Vala le nouveau chapitre! lol

JulyJG : mais noooooooooooooooooon faut pas arrêter de lire! lol! tu es la seule qui poste des reviews , je voudrais pas te perdre! lol et pis... une info sur moi... je tuerais jamais sark... à toi de réfléchir à ça et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 11 :

- M : Je suis désolé, il est mort.

- F : Quoi ? Vous pouviez arrêter l'hémorragie ! Vous…

- M : Madame calmez-vous. Oui nous avons essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais ça n'aurait seulement servi qu'à prolonger sa vie de quelques heures. Quand le foie est touché, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Nous lui aurions seulement permis de dire au revoir à ses proches.

_S : « Dire au revoir à ses proches ? Quels proches ? A part nous, il n'a personne d'autre… enfin je ne sais pas, en fait je ne le connais pas… je.. Sydney regardes toi ! Tu t'intéresse à un homme qui est ton ennemi ! Mais qui me donne l'envie de plus le connaître, de l'apprécier…! » _

Le médecin sortit de la chambre pour laisser les femme dans leur intimité.

Sydney sortit le lendemain matin. Elle et Fran reprirent leurs vacances au camp. Les autres vacanciers ainsi que David comprirent et acceptèrent la détresse des deux filles. Elle participaient encore aux activités mais sans grandes émotions et envies.

2 jours plus tard

Fran et Sydney était en train de s'habiller. Le noir prédominait. C'était le jour de l'enterrement de Julian MacCallister.

Leurs mines étaient sombres, tristes.

Sydney ne revêtait aucun masque, oui elle haïssait Mr Sark, mais elle appréciait grandement Julian.

L'enterrement se faisait dans le petit cimetière de la ville. Le prêtre local présidait la cérémonie, face aux deux jeunes femmes ainsi que les autres vacanciers qui connaissaient un tout petit peu Julian. Cependant, tous restaient en retrait, les seules personnes qui devaient vraiment être devant le cercueil, était, pour eux, Sydney et Fran (quand je vous dis qu'ils sont fous !)

Le prêtre faisait un sermon assez généraliste, il n'avait pas pua voir les « informations » nécessaire pour le faire propre à Julian.

- P : …Julian était apprécié par ses proches. Sa mort est un accablement pour nous tous, il nous manquera à tous, mais nous nous souviendrons toujours de lui comme quelqu'un qui a su mourir en défendant sa vie et celles des personnes présentes avec lui…

Ce fut sous un soleil éclatant, entouré de parfaits inconnus, sauf une, que Julian MacCallister fut enterré.

Quelques jours plus tard

Sydney était assise à une table, un café devant elle. En face se trouvait l'océan vers lequel elle s'était tournée afin que ses pensées se perdent dans la vaste étendue d'eau.

Une ombre vint rendre flou cette image. Sydney cligna des paupières et aperçut plus nettement ce qui avait « effacé » l'image. Fran se tenait devant elle, la regardant du même visage qu'elle arborait depuis que le médecin avait prononcé les mots fatals : « il est mort ». Elle s'assit juste en face de Sydney, mais aucun regard ne fut échangé, seulement ces simples mots de Sydney :

- S : Rentrons.

- F : Tu es sûre ?

- S : Oui regardes ce qu'on fait maintenant : rien. Rentrons.

Fran ne put qu'approuver cette décision, elle la ruminait elle-même depuis l'enterrement de Julian (eh oui j'en remet une couche !). Ca lui manquait ce jeu de séduction entre elle et lui, les disputes continuelles entre Sydney et Julian, sans lui, ces vacances n'avaient plus réellement de sens. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas fait parti du voyage initial…

Deux jours plus tard : Los Angeles

Elles descendirent de l'avion et retrouvèrent l'ambiance Los Angelesienne. Elles ressortirent de l'aéroport et le changement d'environnement les saisirent par surprise. Elles avaient oubliées que c'était l'hiver à Los Angeles; elles hélèrent les premier taxi qu'elles virent et s'y engouffrèrent.

Cela faisait 6 jours que la même monotonie s'était installée dans la maison des deus jeunes femmes, le matin elles se levaient et la même rengaine s'enchaînait, Fran préparait le petit déjeuner tandis que Sydney continuait à paresser dans son lit jusqu'à ce que la délicieuse odeur de la cuisine de Fran lui parvienne, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle daignait se lever. Puis, elle s'allongeait sur le canapé et lisait les nombreux livres qu'elle avait à lire alors que Fran, elle, continuait en cuisine. Sydney admirait sa passion pour cette activité, elle aurait aimée avoir une même passion pour un domaine...

Quelques fois, la monotonie était brisée par Will qui passait de temps en temps pour prendre de leur nouvelle. Il avait questionné les filles au sujet de leur retour prématuré, mais il n'obtint seulement de Fran, leur planning de vacances et qu'il y avait eu un mort et que c'était pour ça qu'elles avaient du rentrer. De Sydney, par contre, il ne put rien obtenir de Sydney, mais il n'en fit rien.

Seulement, en ce 6ème jour de vacances, Sydney ne devait plus penser à ça, la monotonie était rompue, c'était son dernier jour de vacances, le lendemain elle allait retourner travailler à la CIA. Elle ressentait une certaine appréhension à ce retour, comme si quelque chose avait changée et que la CIA allait perturber. Elle ne put échapper à l'interrogatoire de Fran qui, elle aussi, avait vu cet état chez Sydney.

- F: Syd... parles-moi... qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- S: Rien, pourquoi tu demandes ça?

- F: Je te sens bizarre aujourd'hui, c'est ton retour au travail qui te rend si... nerveuse?

- S: Je vois pas pourquoi je le serais (esquissant un sourire à la Sydney, c'est-à-dire passe partout) ne t'inquiète pas pour rien Fran, je vais bien. Je m'inquiètes plus pour toi, tu étais proche de lui...

Fran resta sceptique mais elle connaissait Sydney, quand elle était dans cet état-là, même une tombe était plus bavarde que Sydney Bristow!

F: "_Peut-être que j'ai été plus proche de lui et que sa mort m'a touchée, mais je m'en suis remise alors que Sydney... c'est plus difficile"_

Durant la nuit, Sydney dormit très mal. Elle avait réellement peur du lendemain, elle avait peur de se trahir.

Quelles allaient être les réactions de ses collègues, de ses amis, de son père? Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer... et que subirait-elle pour ça? Elle se refusait même d'y penser.

C'est avec son lot de question toutes plus tortueuses les unes que les autres que Sydney s'endormit à peine 5h avant de se lever et de reprendre le travail.

5h du matin

Un bruit de froissement de draps perturba le silence de la chambre. La jeune femme qui s'y trouvait se leva le plus silencieusement possible, elle ne devait pas réveiller sa colocataire. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'à côté. Elle entrouvrit la porte et la vit dormant paisiblement. Enfin aussi paisiblement qu'elle le pouvait, Fran le savait, l'image de Sydney dormant en fœtus la faisait sourire mais la rendait aussi triste. Son amie souffrait et avait besoin de protection, et ça, elle ne pouvait lui donner. Elle referma la porte et partit se préparer.

7h du matin

Sydney se réveilla dans le silence le plus complet.

S: "_Fran doit déjà être partie, c'est vrai elle devait rouvrir le restaurant."_

Un mince sourire passa sur son visage

S: "_En voilà une qui va passer une excellente journée, même si elle va râler"_

Elle se rappela la fois où le SD-6 voulait la tuer à cause de Danny. Alors qu'elle était poursuivie par 2 hommes de la section sécurité, Fran l'avait appelée pour lui dire la journée exécrable qu'elle avait eu... si elle savait qu'elle était en train d'échapper à ses meurtriers.. Un sourire plus large prit place... Son regard se posa sur l'horloge: 7h30.

- S: Merde je vais être en retard!

Le retard était ce qui allait couronner sa journée, elle se prit dans les embouteillages.

7h55.

Kendall allait la tuer. Il ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer son retard.

Elle se gara enfin sur le parking de la CIA. Elle avait 15 minutes de retard.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture derrière elle, elle la reconnut tout de suite.

Vaughn.

Elle se pressa de fermer sa voiture et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui parler seule.

Quand elle arriva à la Rotonde quelque chose la frappa: rien n'avait changé, tout était à la même place. Dans ce décor identique, Eric vint à sa rencontre:

- E: Sydney! Ca fait du bien de te revoir! Tu nous a manquée tu sais? Alors tes vacances, comment elles se sont passées?

- S (un sourire tendre): Eric... laisse-moi arriver-

- E: Non! Je veux tout savoir!

- W: Weiss ça sert à rien, je n'ai rien su tirer d'elle de toute la semaine!

Eric recula un peu pour observer entièrement Sydney.

- E: Dites donc agent Bristow vous avez cru que vous pourriez passer outre le talent de l'agent Weiss. Avouez tout!

Chacun avait un large sourire, Sydney avait oublié tous les soucis qu'elle avait eu en arrivant, tout simplement il lui avait redonné un semblant de bonheur en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- E: Alors agent Bristow? J'attends!

- : Tu attends quoi Eric?

Tout le monde se retourna vers la source du son.

- E: Eh Mike! On essayait d'en savoir plus sur les vacances de Sydney! Elle ne veut rien dire!

Vaughn se retourna vers Sydney, qui avait perdu son sourire, souriant.

- V: Aurais-tu trouvé un homme là-bas?

- S: ...

- V: Allez Syd avoues-nous tout! On est tes amis.

- : Réunion en salle de briefing dans 10 minutes.

Dixon était passé en coup de vent. A l'annonce du briefing chacun partit dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Sydney s'installa sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte.

Personne n'avait remarquer sa tristesse, tout le monde avait fait comme si elle n'était jamais partie, qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Son masque était enfin au point... sauf pour Julian. Il avait été le seul à avoir vu en Nouvelle-Calédonie qu'elle souffrait et... qu'il la perturbait. Il avait été proche d'elle, il avait eu des actions douces, compréhensives envers elle, elle avait commencée à l'apprécier, à...

Weiss s'arrêta devant le bureau de Sydney pour lui parler mais il vit qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Cependant quelque chose le frappa. Une expression de douleur barrait son visage. Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant ses vacances et il saurait pourquoi...

TOC TOC TOC

- E: Syd?

- S (sortant de sa réflexion): hum...

- E: Le briefing...

- S: J'arrive.

Elle se ressaisit, son masque prit place devant son visage. Elle était prête à les affronter.

S: "_On dirait que je pars en guerre... Vaughn, Julian... vous m'avez changée, pour quel but? Aucun de vous deux n'est avec moi! Alors pourquoi ai-je changée? Pourquoi..."_

Salle de briefing

- B: Sydney, depuis quelques temps déjà, nous nous demandons où est passé un agent ennemi. Il était sur le devant de la scène et puis tout d'un coup plus rien. Je sais que tu as repris aujourd'hui, mais toi et Vaughn, vous devez absolument trouver des informations sur ce que prépare cet agent.

- S: Qui?

B: Monsieur Sark.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à demon-of-your-heart pour ta review! j'ai été super contente de la lire... et c'est vrai que sur il n'y a pas trop de fic sss :'(

Je laisse lire ce chapitre... qui est l'avant dernier chapitre... eh oui désolé...

Chapitre 12 :

- S: Qui?

B: Monsieur Sark.

S : « _Julian ? Ils veulent que j'enquête sur Julian ? Je… non je vais devoir encore jouer, me faire un rôle…j'en ai marre, je suis lassée de jouer, de cacher mes véritables sentiments de…vivre. »_

B : Sydney ça va ?

S : Oui oui.

B : Toi et Vaughn vous vous chargerez de cette mission. Je compte sur vous pour mettre la main dessus.

V : Pourquoi tant d'intérêts pour Sark ?

B : La prophétie Vaughn parle de lui et-

S : Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas d'idée ? Tu m'as dit que vous n'en saviez rien et là j'apprends que si ! J'aurais pas pu en être informée plus tôt ?

B : Calme-toi Sydney ! Nos analystes ont fini d'analyser la page de Rambaldi et donné avec certitude le nom de l'artisan que ce matin ! Alors du calme.

Sydney se renfrogna et se tassa un peu plus dans son siège. Le briefing se termina dans cette atmosphère. Sydney et Vaughn se mirent de suite au boulot.

Cela faisait trois mois, 3 mois que Sydney mentait tous les jours, qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre information sur les activités de Sark.

S : « _Comment voulez-vous qu'il bouge ? Il est 6 pieds sous terre ! »_

Vaughn désespérait. Il devait l'arrêter à tout prix. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce « devoir » car il le sentait bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un agent de la CIA et que Sark était un terroriste…

Mais rien. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Sark s'était comme évanoui dans la nature, comme

V : Mort.

S : Quoi ?

V : Je me demandais si Sark ne pouvait pas être mort ? On a aucune info depuis plus de 3 mois ! Alors ne pourrait-il pas avoir été tué ?

S : Tu ne crois pas que quelqu'un aurait revendiqué son meurtre ? « J'ai tué Julian Sark ». L'homme qui a travaillé aux côtés du Monsieur, qui a infiltré le SD-6 , qui a tué Quan Lee. Tu n'aurais pas revendiqué son meurtre toi ? Ou tu n'aurais pas au moins fait savoir sa mort dans le milieu ?

Vaughn se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il savait que Sydney avait raison, Sark ne pouvait pas être mort.

V : Sydney ? Personne ne peut disparaître comme ça ! Il est introuvable ! Il-

B : Sydney ! Vaughn ! En salle de briefing !

Le bar était bondé, elle sirotait un verre de tequila, comme sa fille, c'était sa petite faiblesse. Plusieurs hommes l'avaient abordée, essayant leur technique de drague, toutes aussi nulles que les autres. Ce n'était que des poivrots. Elle avait une classe qui leur manquait, et pis, elle n'était pas là pour trouver un homme pour la nuit. Elle en attendait particulièrement. Après un énième « J'attends quelqu'un » elle fut surprise la réponse de l'insolent qui l'avait abordé.

L'insolent : Un homme ne devrait jamais faire attendre une femme comme vous, si vous m'accordez d'exprimer mon avis.

I : Fin, très fin. Mais ça ne m'impressionne pas. Allez jeter votre dévolu sur une autre femme. Je ne suis pas intéressée.

LI : Vous êtes bien sur de vous, vous-

I : Je rien du tout. J'ai connu bien plus d'hommes dans ma vie que vous ne connaîtrez de femmes, et de tous types. J'ai tout connu, votre technique de drague n'est rien par rapport à d'autres, alors allez faire mumuse avec des femmes de votre âge et de votre trempe, je-

: Tu es une femme délicieusement sauvage.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé, il était assez âgé, surement du même âge que la femme. Irina, elle ne s'était pas retournée, elle avait reconnu sa voix, elle l'avait assez entendu dans sa vie pour la reconnaître entre mille.

I : Sergeï, que fais-tu là ?

Se : Un de mes informateurs m'a dit que je pouvais te trouver ici, alors je suis venu.

I : Que veux-tu ?

Se (regardant le jeune homme) : Au revoir.

LI : Vous croyez m'impressionner ?

Se (dévoilant de sa veste son revolver) : Ah bon ?

LI (voyant l'arme) : Ok ok. Au revoir, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

I : Il n'en est pas de même.

L'homme regarda Irina dépité.

Se : Tu brise toujours autant de cœur je vois.

I : Sergeï, viens en au but, que fais-tu là ?

Se : Tu sais, je me suis inquiété de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de toi pendant ces 6 mois.

I : Désolé, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû t'envoyer une carte postale.

Se : Tu étais où ?

I : Qui est-ce que ça intéresse ?

Se : Les rumeurs, on dit que tu t'es rendue à la CIA pour les aider…

I : Et ?

Se : C'est vrai ?

I : Et si ça l'était, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Se (interloqué) : Je euh…

I : Non, tu ne sauras ni où j'étais, ni ce que j'ai fais. Si tu veux bien, j'attends quelqu'un.

Se : D'accord, d'accord. Mais fais attention à toi, d'autres pourraient bien croire les rumeurs.

I : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Sergeï, je sais ce que je fais.

Il s'en alla, sans avoir jeté au préavis quelques regards à Irina.

I : _« Sergeï, tu es un homme bon et loyal, mais tu n'es pas de trempe à pouvoir avoir ne serait-ce que le centième de notre opération »_

Elle avait encore quelques minutes avant que son rendez-vous n'arrive.

Flash back

_I : Julian !_

_L'enfant se retourna vers la femme, une larme coulait le long de sa joue mais il souriait. Il avait effacé toute sa vie, toutes ses souffrances, il en était heureux, mais il avait aussi effacé ce qui le rattaché à cette Terre, ce qui le rendait humain. A présent il n'était plus rien._

_I (comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées) : Si tu vas devenir quelqu'un, je te le promets._

_Pendant les sept premières années, Julian avait suivi l'entraînement d'Irina, jusqu'à l'âge de 10-11 ans, il avait pris ce qu'il faisait comme un jeu, malgré les avertissements d'Irina, seulement, après, il comprit tout l'ampleur de ce à quoi elle le prédestinait, quand il la vit abattre un homme de sang froid. D'après ce qu'Irina lui a dit à ce moment-là, cet homme voulait tuer sa fille. Il avait été surpris ce jour-là, son professeur ne lui avait jamais parlée d'elle, et là, il apprenait qu'elle avait une fille, et malgré qu'elle ne la voyait plus, il pouvait voir un lueur dans son regard : elle l'aimait toujours. A partir de ce moment-là, il se jura de tout faire, pour voir de nouveau cette lueur dans ce regard, mais pas pour cette fille, Sydney, pour lui, Julian, pauvre orphelin._

_Il s'entraîna, encore et toujours, au-delà même de ses limites qu'il avait cru toujours avoir, il les repoussés, encore et toujours._

_Les premiers temps, Irina n'avait pas compris pourquoi il faisait ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende dans le sommeil du jeune homme :_

_J : Maman… Irina… maman…_

_Il avait besoin d'une mère, il ne pouvait pas se raccrocher à quelque chose qui lui rappelait sa mère, son esprit lui interdisait tout accès à ses souvenirs d'avant ses 6 ans. Elle n'exploita pas cela, mais elle essaya de se rapprocher de lui, de lui fournir ce qu'il lui avait toujours manqué._

_Elle le voyait s'entraîner, il n'avait jamais failli, même au cours des tests auxquels elle l'avait soumis. Elle avait une mission pour lui. Sa première vraie mission._

_Elle se rapprocha de lui._

_I (grave) : Julian ?_

_Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, il était en sueur._

_J : Oui ?_

_I : Viens._

_Et elle le conduisit jusque dans son bureau._

_I (en lui tendant un dossier) : Voilà ta première mission. Tu as toutes les informations qu'il te faut. Mais voici le topo : tu vas devoir rencontrer le chef du K-D et lui soumettre cette offre (elle lui donna un papier). Cette offre me concerne, je suis ton employeur… mais jamais, tu m'entends Julian, jamais tu ne devras prononcer mon nom-_

_J : Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il en est Irina !_

_I : Julian ! Ce n'est pas un exercice ! Je ne serais pas derrière toi si tu échoues. Tu assumeras seuls tes fautes._

_Il se renfrogna mais n'insista pas. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause._

_J : Alors comment devrais-je vous appeler ? L'homme invisible, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, la femme invisible ?_

_I : Arrêtes tes sarcasmes Julian ! « Le Monsieur » est mon appellation depuis quelques temps dans le milieu._

_J (marmonnant) : Une de tes appellations plutôt._

_I : Je ne reprendrais pas cette discussion avec toi. Prépares-toi, tu pars demain. Je ne veux pas d'un échec, un échec entraînerait de fâcheuses conséquences pour toi Julian._

_I : Comme on dit souvent, l'oiseau s'envole du nid. Je ne pense pas qu'il va avoir beaucoup de problèmes… j'espère que le K-D ne va pas être trop dur en affaire… quoique Julian se défend très bien lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre ses propres intérêts._

Fin du flash back

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, celui qu'elle attendait arriva. Avant même qu'il entre dans le bar, elle se retourna vers l'entrée et le vit. Il était toujours aussi sérieux, droit, mais elle savait percevoir en lui son côté séducteur, charmeur. Elle y était toujours sensible. Elle l'avait trahi, plus d'une fois, mais elle l'avait toujours aimée et il le savait.

: Bonsoir Irina.

I : Jack.

B : Tu aurais pu trouver un endroit plus discret que ce bar.

I : Ne te fis pas à son apparence, malgré le grand nombre de dragueur, c'est un endroit où les gens ne se mêlent pas aux conversations des autres. (elle laissa un petit silence avant de reprendre) Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

B : Sark. Où est-il ? Que fait-il ?

I : Jack… Ce n'est pas normal, ça fait plus de 3 mois qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie. Je crains qu'il n'ait eut de gros ennuis. Tu as quelques choses ?

B : Non plus. 3 mois que Sydney et Vaughn sont à sa recherche, mais aucune trace.

I (dont le visage venait de s'éclairer) : Jack ! Pourquoi 3 mois ?

B : Depuis que Sydney est revenue de vacances… Sark était lui aussi en vacances… Non, Irina… tu ne penses tout de même pas que…

I : Jack… c'est possible… tout peut arriver, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

B : Notre relation n'a rien à voir… Sydney n'aurait pas pu, c'est impossible.

I : Pourtant tu le fais pourtant toi.

B : Mais… ce n'est pas pareil.

I : Elle le déteste !

B : Moi aussi. Et elle n'y a jamais goûtée !

I : L'attrait est encore plus grand.

B : Irina, tu crois vraiment capable Sydney de ça ?

I : Regardes qui elle a comme parents, et tu auras ta réponse.

Jack était sceptique, il n'imaginait pas Sydney pouvoir faire ça.

B : Non je ne crois pas. Tant qu'elle ne me l'aura pas avouée, je ne le croirais pas.

I : Comme tu veux.

B : Bref. Sloane prépare-t-il quelque chose ?

I (souriante vis-à-vis de son changement brusque de conversation) : Je n'en sais rien. Depuis un peu plus d'un mois et demi, Sloane ne me contacte plus. Je n'ai aucune info sur ce qu'il peut faire, et il ne laisse pas beaucoup d'information filtrer. Je suis désolée.

B : Désolée ?

I : Jack, tu sais très bien que si j'ai abandonnée notre fille, c'est pour mieux la protéger.

B : Et donner l'amour que tu aurais du lui donner à un autre !

I : Parce que toi tu lui en as donné de l'amour peut-être? Tu la confiais à des nourrices pour ne pas avoir à t'en occuper !

B : Oui, mais elle n'a pas l'image d'un père terroriste au contraire de sa mère !

I : Parce que tu crois qu'un homme froid et sans moral c'est mieux peut-être ? Prêt à tout pour s'éviter des ennuis ? Même à tuer des innocents !

B : Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis !

: Pardon de vous interrompre, mais je vous prierais de sortir, votre dispute ne concerne pas tout le bar. Merci.

Ils sortirent et continuèrent à se disputer, marchant sans savoir où aller. Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble où Jack entra le premier. Les paroles cinglantes volaient toujours aussi hautes. Ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage et entrèrent dans un appartement. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, plus aucunes paroles ne furent échangées. Tout passait par le regard.

Jack la plaqua contre la porte, l'embrassant furieusement. Baiser auquel Irina répondit ardemment. Sa main parcourait le corps de Jack, répondant aux caresses de Jack.

Leur manège n'avait servi qu'à une chose : rendre l'autre irrésistible, faire monter le désir.

La main de Jack descendit jusqu'au niveau de la taille d'Irina, descendit jusqu'à la limite de son tailleur et passa dessous. Il la fit remonter jusqu'à atteindre cet endroit où il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister. Il se mit à la caresser doucement, lentement, réveillant cette partie et la mettant au supplice. Elle voulait plus. Elle avait toujours voulu plus. Il plaqua un peu plus sa main contre sa vallée et continua son va-et-vient de surface. Irina se plaqua contre lui. Son désir montait en elle, elle avait envie de le sentir en elle. Il entra un doigt. Elle sursauta. Son rythme était lent, cruellement sadik. Lorsqu'il l'a sentit monter, il augmenta le rythme, plus vite, toujours plus vite, le souffle d'Irina augmentait aussi. Il la sentit prête à exploser, au bon moment il rentra encore un doigt. La même mascarade continua. Irina se reprit. Avant d'atteindre le sommet, elle l'amena dans la chambre, Jack toujours continuant de la caresser. Elle se retourna et le bascula vers le lit. C'était à elle de jouer maintenant. Elle brulait de l'intérieur, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose mais elle passa outre, elle devait se venger. Elle se mit sur lui, sous elle, elle le sentait, il était aussi réveillé. Elle mit en mouvement son bassin, exerçant des va-et-vient sur cette partie qui n'aspirait qu'à être libérée de ce qui la retenait de s'épanouir. Ce qu'Irina fit. Jack put voir dans son regard de la malice. Elle allait le faire languir en n'en plus pouvoir. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, puis descendit sur son torse, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit propice où elle entama des va-et-vient lent avec sa bouche. Elle le sentait se durcir. Elle accéléra. Il se contrôlait elle le savait, mais son organe le trahissait.

Il attrapa Irina et le fit remontait sur lui. D'un coup de rein, il reprit le dessus et entra en elle avec rage et sauvagerie. Elle souriait. Elle gémissait. Il gémissait. Ils atteignirent le septième ciel en même temps. Il s'effondra sur elle avant de rouler sur le côté.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans un mot, juste savourant une relation, leur relation.

Le lendemain matin, Jack était habillé lorsqu'Irina se réveilla. Il allait sortir de la chambre lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

I : Jack, en quel prophétie crois-tu ?

Flash back (en fait ce qui est entre guillemets est un vrai flash back, le reste est les pensées d'un personnage qui pense à l'époque où se déroule l'histoire, en parallèle avec la partie de jambe en l'air de Jack et Irina)

« _Sydney dansait avec ses amis Fran et Will lorsqu'elle aperçut des hommes du DSR. Elle les avait reconnus, c'est eux qui l'avaient escorté dans les locaux du DSR. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et sortit de la boîte de nuit où chaque homme l'encadrait._

_Ils la firent monter dans un camion où se trouvait Vaughn et l'agent Evans._

_S : Vaughn !_

_V : Ecoutes bien Sydney._

_Evans : Conformément à la directive 81-A de la sécurité nationale, je vous arrête au nom du gouvernement fédéral._

_S : Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ?_

_V : Je te promets que nous aurons une réponse très vite._

_S : Et la clé ? La clé de décryptage. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?_

_V : La CIA avait la même. Ils avaient déchiffrés le texte de Rambaldi de façon correcte. »_

_Ils avaient découvert le lien entre Sydney et Rambaldi. Elle était son Elue. Elle était donc dangereuse pour la sécurité des Etats-Unis. On ne pouvait rien faire, je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle allait subir des interrogatoires épuisants, sans qu'elle puisse demander à se reposer. Mais elle s'en ait sorti. Grâce à l'aide de Jack et de Vaughn. _

_Vaughn._

_Ca me fait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça. Et pourtant j'y suis contraint._

_Leur amitié s'était développée au cours du temps. Elle attendait plus, elle a eu mal. Et maintenant, il l'a perdu au profit d'un autre. Qui l'aurait cru ? Personne, bien sûr, personne sauf Rambaldi et son parchemin. Ce parchemin qui nous a fait revoir nos priorités. Tout doit changé, nous avons eu des objectifs, des plans mis en marche, nous devons tout inverser. Rambaldi avait-il prévu ça ? Nous, les protecteurs de son secret, devant modifier tout ce qu'ils avaient établis pour le protéger. Rambaldi adorait tout compliquer, mais je n'aurais jamais cru autant._

_Ils nous avaient demandés de la faire croire morte aux yeux de tous, même de sa propre fille et de son mari, et voilà que 21 ans plus tard, ses écrits nous disaient de la ressusciter. D'apprendre à Sydney à l'aimer malgré son passé, malgré ses actes. Voulait-il préparer le terrain pour qu'elle apprenne par la suite à en apprendre plus sur Julian ? Et…_

_« Une jeune femme aux allures félines, brune, habillé avec chic se présenta au comptoir de la CIA de Los Angeles._

_Standardiste : Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_I : Je me nomme Irina Derevko. Je voudrais parler à Mr Kendall._

_La standardiste, ancienne dans son métier à la CIA, connaissait cette femme, son nom. Elle prévint la sécurité ainsi que Kendall. Elle fut amenée dans sa cage de verre. Kendall vint la voir et l'interrogée. »_

_Elle était en place. Comme Rambaldi le voulait, comme il nous le disait si on voulait protéger son secret._

_Pendant son emprisonnement, Julian était allé travailler au SD-6, sous les ordres d'Irina. Il avait profité que Vaughn soit malade et qu'il détienne son antidote pour utiliser Sydney et atteindre Sloane grâce à la lettre que je lui avais remise, me faisant passer pour un homme de main d'Irina._

_« Arvin, _

_L'homme qui te remettra cette lettre est un de mes hommes de main. Sark. Prends-le comme agent. Je laisse à ton imagination d'inventer des raisons de le prendre dans l'Alliance._

_Si tu ne le fais pas Arvin, il risquerait de t'arriver la même chose qu'à Pedro Argomez. Te rappelles-tu ce que je lui ai fais ? Rien ne pouvait guérir ses blessures, je n'ai eu aucune pitié pour lui, il m'avait trahi._

_Je compte sur toi._

_Irina. »_

_Il allait bosser avec Sloane et Sydney. Il les haïssait tout les deux. Il les haïssait depuis le départ, et plus depuis qu'ils l'avaient capturé au Cachemire. Cette haine, nous l'avions exploité, et maintenant, elle nous retombe dessus, nous n'aurions jamais dû, mais Rambaldi nous guidait. J'espère seulement qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait._

Salle de briefing

K : Je sais que ça fait 3 mois que vous n'êtes pas allé en mission de terrain pur et dur, mais nous avons besoin de vous.

Le regard de Vaughn et de Sydney s'illumina. Ils s'étaient un empâté durant ces mois d'inactivité.

K : Nous avons découvert que Vladimir Vilatchev possédait un parchemin de Rambaldi qu'il compte vendre au marché de Moscou. La Cia s'est porté acheteuse sous une fausse identité. Seulement Vilatchev veut une rencontre pour voir les nouveaux propriétaires de son parchemin.

S : Pourquoi le vend-il ?

K : Des problèmes d'argent. Vilatchev ne connait pas réellement Rambaldi. Pour lui, c'est juste un écrivain qui a écrit des parchemins qui mettent Vilatchev en valeur pour les collectionneurs. Mais il s'est un peu trop endetté. Vous partez ce soir. Demain vous rencontrerez Vilatchev. Si ça marche vous effectuerez l'échange, sinon préparez-vous à cambrioler sa maison.

V : Cambrioler ? Pourtant ce n'est pas-

K : Agent Vaughn, ça en est de la sécurité nationale, nous avons tous les droits ! (Se tournant vers Sydney) Vous irez voir Marshall pour les détails techniques. Vous pouvez disposer.

S : Monsieur, que dit le par-

K : Au revoir.

Et il sortit de la salle dans ajouter un mot.

Le lendemain matin, 10H, Moscou

La rue était bondée de monde et bruyante. C'était jour de marché. Les commerçants vantaient les mérites de leurs étalages, haussaient la voix pour couvrir celles des autres commerces d'à côté.

Mais les deux personnes qui traversaient le marché ne prêtaient pas attention à ce brouhaha, ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. Ils n'avaient qu'un objectif : trouver Vilatchev au R-47. Sydney avait trouvée le nom un peu trop ressemblant à Rambaldi et son chiffre fétiche pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

Flash back

_Elle était devant son ordinateur recherchant dans les dossiers de la CIA._

_Recherche : « R-47 »_

_« Restaurant tenu par Vladimir Vilatchev »_

_Elle cliqua sur le nom pour avoir des informations sur lui._

_« Vladimir Vilatchev_

_53 ans_

_Russe_

_Collectionneur d'objets d'arts._

_Classé bêta 16 »_

_Elle cliqua de nouveau sur le nom souligné et dut rentré son identificateur ainsi que son mot de passe de la CIA . Sur son écran s'afficha plus d'informations sur Vilatchev que Kendall avait daigné lui révéler._

_« R-47 : Rambaldi et son nombre fétiche. Cet établissement appartenait à l'ordre de Rambaldi dont Vilatchev a repris possession depuis et dont il a gardé le nom du restaurant. Aucune connexion n'a été trouvée entre Vilatchev et Rambaldi… »_

Fin du flash back

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils devaient chercher un homme avec un béret et une rose rouge accroché à sa veste. Leurs regards parcouraient la salle, ce fut Vaughn qui trouva Vilatchev ; il était assis à une table, au fond du restaurant entouré de deux somptueuses créatures blondes, surement un verre de vodka à la main et deux gardes du corps derrière lui.

Ils se plantèrent devant lui et attendirent sa réaction.

VV : Et vous êtes ?

V : Nous avons rendez-vous avec Vladimir Vilatchev.

VV : Qui le demande ?

S : Son rendez-vous !

Elle en avait marre de la façon dont il la déshabillait du regard et du comment il prenait son air hautain.

Vaughn glissa un regard vers Sydney comme pour signifier qu'elle devait arrêter tout de suite cet attitude, ils devaient absolument pas faire capoter l'affaire.

Quand à Vilatchev, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer avec eux, sinon il allait perdre des clients. D'un geste, il congédia les deux blondes comme si elles étaient des moins que rien.

VV : Assez-vous je vous prie. (Après que Sydney et Vaughn se soient assis) Comme vous l'avez deviné, je suis Vladimir Vilatchev. Donc, qui êtes-vous ?

V : Nous sommes vos acheteurs français, Isabelle et David Dupont.

VV (suspicieux) : Vous avez plutôt l'air américain…

S : Nous sommes pourtant des français pur et dur, ce n'est pas nous qui avons choisi nos prénoms, s'ils ont une consonance américaine, prenez-vous en à nos parents, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de nos origines mais du parchemin si je ne me trompe.

VV : Vous voulez donc voir le parchemin ?

V : Nous ne verserons l'argent que lorsque nous aurons authentifié le parchemin, vous nous comprenez bien sûr ?

VV : Bien entendu, bien entendu.

D'un geste, il signifia à ses hommes d'apporter aux deux agents le parchemin.

Vilatchev sortit de la mallette une feuille plastique où l'on pouvait voir le parchemin à travers.

Il n'était pas semblable aux autres, il ressemblait plutôt à une

S : _« Une recette de cuisine »_.

_La morte è solo una barriera per il corpo, il cammino che conduce alla morte puo essere presso alla rovescia, possiarno andare dalla morte alla vita._

Et s'en suit toute sorte d'instruction pour préparer une sorte de potion pour redonner la vie à un mort.

Vaughn fit semblant de vérifier l'authenticité du parchemin ; en effet, on ne pouvait pas réellement le vérifier en quelques secondes, il fallait une analyse des fibres du papier, la comparée à celle d'un autre papier, et cela prendrait beaucoup trop de temps.

Deux heures plus tard le marché était conclu. La CIA avait son parchemin et Vilatchev son argent.

Ils montèrent dans l'avion en silence, Vaughn tenta de le brisa en demandant à Sydney :

V : Sinon tes vacances avec Fran, elles se sont bien passées ?

S (se rembrunissant) : Oui oui, on s'est bien amusée…

Et le silence retomba. Vaughn se pinça l'arrête du nez.

S (ne pouvant s'en empêcher) :Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

V (sa voix était devenue grave) : Elle est impossible en ce moment… sa grossesse la travaille. Elle est enceinte de 4 mois, elle appréhende son accouchement, elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle est souvent en crise de panique. Je suis là pour elle, pour la rassurer, mais je suis épuisé. C'est dur. (Petit sourire forcé) Vivement qu'elle accouche !

S : C'est qu'une étape à passer, il faut que tu sois là pour elle. C'est tout.

: Agent Vaughn. Une transmission pour vous.

V : Je reviens.

Sydney était seule dans la cabine. Sur la table se trouvait la boîte où ils avaient placés le parchemin. Elle était tentée, la promesse de redonner la vie à un mort la tentait. Sa première pensée avait été pour Julian. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, son opinion sur lui avait changée, elle n'était plus dégoûtée de penser qu'elle pourrait avoir une relation avec lui, une relation amicale. Elle devait prendre le parchemin, elle sentait au fond d'elle que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Elle avait besoin de Sark, besoin de son écoute, de sa compréhension, il avait vécu la même chose qu'elle : elle avait besoin d'un meilleur ami, qui soit là pour elle, pour tout ce qui la concernait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, Vaughn pouvait revenir d'un instant à un autre. Elle tapa le code et commença à ouvrir la boîte. Elle voyait déjà le parchemin, elle ouvrait petit à petit, elle vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de système de protection, elle n'était pas censée l'ouvrir. Rien, ils n'avaient pas renforcés la sécurité. Bizarre, elle se souvenait d'une mission où on avait ouvert devant elle la boîte où elle avait mis l'objet et Sloane lui avait expliqué que ce système s'était déclenché quand elle avait fermée la boîte. La CIA devait leur faire totalement confiance.

V : C'était Alice, elle a eu un accident, elle… Sydney ?


	13. Chapter 13

Et voilà, dans la foulée, je vous poste le dernier chapitre... j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas trop... bonne lecture  


Chapitre 13 :

V : C'était Alice, elle a eu un accident, elle… Sydney ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers l'homme, surprise.

S : Je… je regardais le contenu du parchemin.

V : Ah… ok. Ca dit quoi alors ?

S (en ouvrant un peu plus le coffre) : Qu'on pourrait faire revivre les morts.

V : Rambaldi est vraiment fou !

S : _« Ca dépend pour qui ! »_

V (reprenant) : Franchement Sydney, qui voudrait faire revivre les morts ?

S : Tu n'aimerais pas que ton père revienne à la vie ?

V (comprenant enfin ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire avec) : Euh… si… je sais pas… mais qui dit que ça marche réellement ? Que ça ne donne pas de faux espoirs ?

S : J'en sais rien… mais si ça marche, nous pourrions éviter beaucoup de morts inutiles…

V : Quel serait le prix à payer pour ça ?

Ils fixaient tous les deux le parchemin pensant à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec.

Vaughn détourna la tête. Ce parchemin était dangereux s'il s'avérait vrai.

V : Syd, range-le. On va atterrir.

La jeune femme s'exécuta alors qu'elle refermait la boîte, elle vit Vaughn sortir de la cabine…

Los Angeles, 17h

Salle de briefing

K : Bien. Bravo pour cette mission agent Vaughn et Bristow. Le parchemin est en route pour les labos de Langley. Vous avez une nouvelle mission.

Vaughn s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, Alice allait encore le tuer…

K : Vous allez extraire un agent infiltré da-

M : Monsieur !

K (exaspéré) : Quoi ?

M : Langley vient d'appeler… oui… euh… j'ai répondu à votre place (grand sourire)… j'ai utilisé un appareil que j'ai programmé pour prendre la voix d'une autre personne enregistrée dans sa mémoire… vous m'en voulez pas ?

K : Abrégé !

M : Oui euh… donc… c'est quand même une vraie merveille !

K (criant): Flinkman !

M (direct) : Le parchemin a été volé.

K : Quoi ? Comment ? Qui ? (dont ? où ? )

M : On ne le sait pas monsieur.

Les autres personnes présentes écoutaient attentivement l'échange. La bombe que Marshall avait lâchée fit intervenir un silence dans la salle. Sydney sentit un regard sur elle. Vaughn.

Kendall abrégea le débriefing.

V : Sydney !

S : Oui ?

V : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

S : Je n'y ai pas touchée ! Tu m'entends ? Je n'y ai pas touché !

Vaughn la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant le mensonge. Il avait toujours su y trouver la vérité.

V : D'accord.

2 mois plus tard

C'était fin prêt, le jour J.

Cela faisait 1 mois et demi qu'elle préparait tout ça dans le plus secret des secrets. Elle avait tout d'abord vérifiée que personne ne la soupçonnait être à l'origine du vol du parchemin. Mais tout était calme.

La CIA la faisait toujours partir en mission importante. Vaughn lui avait fait confiance.

S : _« Quel idiot ! »_

Elle avait pu mettre son plan à exécution.

Elle avait eu du mal à réunir tous les « ingrédient » qu'il fallait pour préparer la « potion » mais elle y était arrivée. Elle avait dû parcourir le monde, activer tous ses contacts, marchander avec les bons comme les terroristes. Elle s'était fait de nouveaux contacts, de nouveaux amis, de nouveaux ennemis… elle s'était fait connaître du monde à travers les murmures du silence.

Et maintenant tout était prêt.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Elle regarda le cercueil. Le plus dur restait à faire… l'ouvrir et avoir à le regarder…

Elle s'en approcha, ses tremblements augmentaient au fur et à mesure que l'écart se réduisait. Sa main toucha le cercueil, il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle prit son courage entre ses mains et l'ouvrit…

hr

Flash back (je fais concorder que quand Sark rentre au SD-6, la mission de Jack, Sydney et Irina en Inde vient de se dérouler et qu'Irina s'est échappée pendant cette mission)

_A : Irina, ravie de te revoir._

_I : Arvin._

_A : Comment t'es-tu échappée ?_

_I : Arvin, je ne dévoilerais pas mes secrets, tu le sais bien._

_A : Tu n'as pas changée._

_I : Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? (changeant de sujet) Alors ? Comment ça se passe ?_

_A : Il est en place, ils s'aiment toujours autant._

_: La survie de l'Elue dépend de ses Gardiens. Ils seront au nombre de 4, 4 Gardiens choisis pour veiller sur elle, pour la protéger de la mort. Mais l'ombre sera leur seul lieu d'action. Son Opposé sera l'artisan de sa perte et qui porter le seul mal infâme qui pourra la sauver._

Fin Flash Back

hr

Il avait l'air serein. Les yeux fermés il apparaissait tel un ange.

Elle prit soudain peur.

S :_ « Et s'il était mieux comme ça ? Mort ? Il préfère peut-être ça que vivre dans ce monde-là ?... Non. Rambaldi ne fait jamais rien au hasard… »_

Elle s'aveuglait volontairement, égoïstement, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle espérait juste qu'il ait besoin de vivre, qu'il ait besoin d'elle…

Elle suivit scrupuleusement ce que Rambaldi dictait de faire.

Alors qu'il aurait dû se produire quelque chose, rien ne fut fait.

Tout espoir était perdu.

Il ne pouvait pas revivre.

Rambaldi avait failli.

Elle s'écroula à terre. Elle avait tant espérée, elle fut déçue.

hr

_L'endroit était lugubre, il y avait que peu de lumières. Seule la lune à travers les fenêtres brisées du hangar permettait d'apercevoir le visage de leurs interlocuteurs. Ils étaient réunis autour d'une boîte. Ils la regardaient, ils se regardaient._

_Tout se résumait en cette boîte, c'était elle qui avait décidée de leurs actions, c'était elle qui les avait guidée et… maintenant ils s'apercevaient que ce qu'elle leur avait dévoilée n'avait été qu'un tissu de mensonges…ils avaient fait tout ça, ils avaient fait souffrir tant de monde, dans de leurs proches pour… rien. Ce qu'il y aurait du y avoir, c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle disait. Elle aurait du leur dire dès leur départ, il n'y aurait pas eu tant de souffrances, tant de pleurs, tant d'animosité, tant de crimes, tant de déception… et pourtant il en avait été autrement, elle leur avait dit ça pour arriver au contraire, elle avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas ça pour en arriver à le faire._

_2 : Qu'allons-nous faire ?_

_A : Pour une fois…_

_I : … nos rôles de…_

_: … Gardiens sont…_

_A/I/2 : …terminés._

_A : Devons-nous encore la protéger ?_

_2 : Les protéger. Tous._

_A : Pourquoi ?_

_2 : C'est mon fils ! Et l'Elue et l'Artisan ne feront bientôt plus qu'un…_

_: Il est mort._

_I (se retournant vers ?) : Qui ?_

_: Julian._

_Les trois autres Gardiens se retournèrent vers lui._

_A : Depuis quand le sais-tu ?_

_: Depuis que la CIA a demandée à Sydney et Vaughn d'aller chercher ce parchemin qui permettait de faire revivre les morts._

_I : Tu veux dire…_

_: Oui Irina… Sydney a bien volée ce parchemin pour faire revivre Julian… elle était bizarre depuis qu'elle était rentrée de vacances…_

_2 : On a fait tout ça pour qu'ils soient ensemble…_

_: Nous étions là pour les protéger…_

_2 : De quoi ? C'est de nous qu'il fallait les protéger ! Julian et Sydney ont souffert bien plus que chacun d'entre nous ! Combien de fois ont-ils été trahis ?_

_I : Arrêtez ! Nous n'avons plus aucun rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, nos vies nous attendent. Ce à quoi nous aspirons tous depuis plus de 27 ans._

_2 : Quelle vie Irina ? Je n'ai plus de vie ! J'ai-_

_La boîte « remuait » anormalement… Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la boîte, le papier qui jadis étaient vierge de tout écriture avait à présent quelques mots._

_: Aux Gardiens qui par leur courage, par leur ténacité, ont suivi mes écrits, ont permis aux véritables âmes sœurs de ce monde de se retrouver je vous dois toute ma gratitude. Le sang coulé, la tristesse engendrée, la colère animée, rien n'a de réel prix que d'apporter l'élément qui ramènera en ce monde la paix. Seul cet amour pourra nous sauver tous du désespoir, de la mort. Le monde vous doit leur salut._

hr

: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhnnnnn

S : Julian !

J : Où je suis ? Qu'est-ce … Sydney ?

Sydney s'était reculée, elle était pétrifiée. Ca avait marché. Ce vieux fou avait encore raison.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le réaliser… il était revenu à la vie.

J : Sydney ?

Il essaya de se lever mais il s'écroula.

S : Julian !

Elle vint à côté de lui et ce qu'elle vit l'étonna. Il était mort de rire. Elle ne comprenait pas. Du regard, elle le lui fit comprendre.

J : Tu m'as bien piégé n'est-ce pas ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me soutirer des infos ou me torturer puis me les soutirer.

S : Tu étais mort.

J : Quoi ?

S : Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

J : On était au restaurant et… il y a eu une fusillade. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

S : Je n'ai pas réussi à l'apprendre. Pendant cette fusillade, tu as été touché. Le foie. Le docteur nous a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Fran et moi… t'avons enterré en Nouvelle-Calédonie…

Elle le voyait, il était perturbé. Elle avait lâché cette information sans aucune protection.

Elle vit ses yeux se refermer, encaissant la nouvelle, puis ils se rouvrirent pour se plonger dans ceux marron de la jeune femme.

J : Pourquoi ?

S : Pourquoi quoi ?

J : Pourquoi m'avoir rendu la vie ? Et comment ?

S : Rambaldi.

J : Rambaldi ?

S : Regardes. (elle lui tendit le parchemin) J'ai tenté et… regardes le résultat.

J : Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle laissa le silence prendre place dans la pièce. Tout passer par le regard. Il comprit. Il avait réussi à la faire changer d'avis.

J : Je voudrais voir ma tombe.

S : T'es sûr ?

J : Oui.

Cimetière

« _Julian McCallister_

_1981-2005_

'_L'ange démon' »_

J (un sourire aux lèvres et se tournant vers Sydney) : C'est toi la dernière phrase ?

S : Oui.

J : Il faut qu'on parle.

hr

: Agent Vaughn !

V : Oui ?

: Savez-vous où est passé Bristow ?

V : Fille ?

? (impatient) : Oui !

V : Non pourquoi ?

: Ca fait une semaine qu'elle a disparu !

hr

_I : Elle l'a réveillée._

_2 : Comment ?_

_: Le parchemin de Rambaldi._

_2 : Je ne comprends pas._

_: Ton fils nous a appris le contenu du parchemin. Rambaldi aurait trouvé le moyen de faire revivre les morts._

_William Vaughn : Vous croyez vraiment que ça a pu marcher ?_

_I : William, jamais une prophétie de Rambaldi n'a été fausse-_

_A : On n'en sait rien pour ce qui est de la prophétie ultime._

_: Mais le destin n'est plus entre nos mains._

hr

Ils étaient dans une maison au bord de la mer. Il y avait une baie vitrée d'où on pouvait l'apercevoir ; c'était le salon.

Julian était assis sur le canapé, lisant un livre en russe. Lorsque Sydney passa derrière le canapé, il l'attrapa et la fit basculer sur le canapé. Il la guettait depuis le matin.

S : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

J : Il faut qu'on parle !

S : De quoi ?

J : Du sujet que tu évites depuis plus de 2 mois !

S : Je n'ev-

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, il l'embrassait (vous êtes content ? ). Elle tenta de le repousser mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin, il attendait juste qu'elle réponde. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas…

Ses bras trouvèrent facilement la nuque du jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait pas repousser ce qu'elle désirer depuis ces vacances.

Il se recula pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

J : Tu es prête à parler ?

S (une lueur de malice dans les yeux) : On sait tous les deux ce qu'il en est alors…

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il l'en empêcha.

J : Sydney. Sois franche, sincère avec toi-même…

S : A quoi tu joues ?

J : Sydney… je te dois la vie. Je te dois ce sentiment que tu as fait naitre en moi. Non tais-toi ! Laisses-moi finir. Tu crois vraiment que pour moi ça a été facile quand j'ai senti ça ? Devoir cacher ça à Irina qui me connait mieux que quiconque, tu crois que ça avait été facile ? A chaque mission, ne jamais devoir faillir, mais me déchirant à chaque fois que je te ferais dessus, que je te faisais du mal, que tu me haïssais. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est de toujours devoir porter un masque sur soi, de mentir à tout le monde de-

S : Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ! Tu-

J : Tu crois en connaître plus de la mienne peut-être ?

Elle baissa la tête, il avait raison.

J : Sydney, de nous deux, je suis le seul qui soit honnête avec lui-même. Malgré notre passé, malgré la haine qu'il y a pu y avoir, je t'aime. Tant que tu ne mettras pas tes sentiments à plat avec toi-même…

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il la laissait réfléchir seule.

Elle le détestait. Elle s'était dévoilée et… il la rejetait. Il l'aimait… et…

Il était dans le bureau, devant l'ordinateur, Sloane le demandait. Il ne voulait pas repartir, la quittait… ça faisait 5h qu'elle y était. Il dîna seul et alla se coucher. Il ne l'avait pas croisé.

La porte s'ouvrit, la lumière du couloir éclaire le lit et la forme qu'il y avait. L'ombre s'en approcha et se glissa sous le drap. Deux yeux bleus la fixaient. Elle l'embrassa. Ces yeux le questionnaient.

S : Je t'aime Julian.

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage du jeune homme. Sa voix, ses yeux exprimaient sa sincérité. Il l'embrassa.

Son baiser était doux, il voulait lui faire ressentir à travers ce baiser tout son amour.

Cette nuit-là fut la nuit où ils se découvrirent, où chacun apprit à aimer de nouveau, à se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsque Julian se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sentit un poids sur son torse. Il sourit c'était la première fois qu'il souriait autant depuis longtemps.

Sa main parcourra le dos de la femme. Un frisson la réveilla.

J : Bien dormie ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Sur son torse, Julian sentit sa peau s'humidifiait. Il se tortilla du mieux qu'il put pour voir le visage de Sydney.

Elle pleurait.

Ca lui déchira le cœur.

Il sortit de lit, s'habilla et quitta la maison.

Sydney, quand à elle, était toujours dans le lit, en pleurs.

Quelques jours plus tard

Le même scénario se reproduisit quand elle revint à L.A. Elle se renferma sur elle-même et se forgea un masque afin que personne ne voie sa détresse.

C'était sa faute, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher sur le moment de regretter ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors qu'en fait… elle ne le regrettait pour rien au monde. Elle était encore étonnée de toute la douceur dont Julian était capable. Elle avait passée une de ses meilleures nuits dans ses bras, sous ses caresses…

Elle n'avait été qu'une idiote. Et c'est ça qu'elle regrettait le plus. Elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui.

Au même moment

Une voiture venait de se garer devant un entrepôt désaffecté. Une berline noire. Un jeune homme blond, costard cravate, en sortit. Il avait l'air hautain, sûr de lui ; un masque. Il souffrait. Depuis cette nuit, il souffrait incroyablement. Il ne s'était ouvert que deux fois dans sa vie, la première fois on lui avait volé la femme qu'il aimait, cette fois-ci, elle le rejetait.

: Ah Mr Sark ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous avez été absent si longtemps ! Pourquoi ?

J : J'avais mes raisons Mr Sloane.

A : Hum je vois. J'ai une mission à vous confier. Etre le contact d'un de nos agents qui va s'infiltrer pour une certaine durée.

J : Qui ? Où ?

A : A Los Angeles. A la place de Francie Calfo.

J : Je ne comprends pas. Comment ?

A : Grâce à une sorte de clonage. En introduisant une quantité d'ADN de Mlle Calfo dans l'ADN d'une personne pouvant accepter ce brin d'ADN, son corps va changer et devenir celle de Mlle Calfo.

J : Mais qui est prête à faire ça ?

: Ca faisait longtemps Julian.

Le jeune homme se retourna et resta bouche bée.

J (dans un souffle) : Allison…

D (comme Doren lol) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Julian ? Tu as vu un fantôme ?

A : Allison va bientôt prendre l'apparence de Francie Calfo, et elle pourra s'infiltrer à Los Angeles.

J : Mais la meilleure amie de Sydney n'est pas morte.

D : Plus pour très longtemps.

J : Recontactez-moi dès que la mission d'infiltration sera prête.

Il les quitta. Ils souriaient tous les deux, mais pas pour la même raison. Elle avait toujours jouée avec Julian, il en avait été touché, il l'était encore. Cela l'amusait.

A : _« Alors Julian, qui choisiras-tu ? Sydney ou Allison ? »_

DING DONG DING DONG

- : Une minute !

La personne ne précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

? (criant): Oh mon Dieu !

: Fran qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (voyant la personne sur le pas de la porte) Julian ?

J : Fran est en danger, Sloane veut la tuer et infiltrer un de ces agents à sa place pour avoir des infos sur toi Sydney. Venez avec moi, je vous protégerais de lui. Nous disparaîtrons pour tout le monde, plus aucun de nous ne sera en danger. Vous venez ou vous restez ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Fran s'occuperait de plus tard de ce qu'il se passait réellement, elle pouvait faire confiance aux deux, même s'ils lui avaient cachés beaucoup de choses, elle le sentait. Sydney et Fran avaient leurs réponses, elles voulaient toutes les deux la même chose…

Fin


End file.
